Claddagh and Chaos
by mathisson
Summary: Sequel to Shamrocks and Shenanigans. "The Shamrock was a promise, the Claddagh holds so much more." Will Bella and Edward have their Happy ever after or does love come with a shelf life?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Congratulations are in order here.**

**Bella: (smiling) Thank you. I'm so happy I almost feel guilty.**

**Me: You shouldn't, he's perfect for you.**

**Bella: Yes, but I just wish everyone could be just as happy.**

**Me: You said at the end of Shamrocks that you had things you wanted told. I offered to just tell them then, but you were insistent that we hear your side of this.**

**Bella: Listen, you can't actually think it's possible that Edward and I got married and then for twenty-five years, he woke up every morning singing my praises and our life together was nothing but rainbows and puppies. I can assure you he and I both did things we regretted and it wasn't always pretty. Edward may be this insanely beautiful man, but he's also just that, a man. A man that snores on occasion, passes gas under the covers and thinks it's funny, and leaves wet towels on the floor. He forgets things and he's said things that have hurt my feelings, those are things that every man does. **

**Me: You make him sound so ordinary.**

**Bella: He is ordinary. He's the sweetest guy I know and I love him with a red-hot passion, but…**

**Me: But?**

**Bella: A lot of things happened in those years. Some good, some bad, but they happened and they deserve to be told.**

**Me: Alright. In Shamrocks, we ended with your son, Declan, heading to Ireland. Where do we start?**

**Bella: That's easy, we begin where Declan did, our honeymoon.**

**Me: So Declan was conceived on your honeymoon?**

**Bella: Yes.**

**Me: Well then, the floor is all yours, or rather Edward's.**

**Bella: Oh, he'll do most of the story telling this time, except for a few times when I need to tell something. By the way, don't forget to thank those gals that help you in the background. Gemma is an image wizard and your best Facebook fairy, and Dollybigmomma helps your readers keep their hair in place.**

**Me: What, is she a virtual beautician?**

**Bella: She might as well be. You know damn well they'd pull themselves bald with frustration trying to pick through that mess you send her if she didn't use her fine-tooth comb and straighten it out.**

**Me: (Fills my glass with more wine and sighs) Good point. Okay, Bella, I think I'm ready…hit me with it.**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 1**

The soft pattering of raindrops combined with the gentle cool breeze had stirred me from my brief but much-needed sleep. The feel of Bella's warm soft body nestled against mine was the only reminder that this was all real. Even with the cool temperature if the room, the sheet she was under was barely covering her lower half.

I welcomed the rain; it ensured that my plan for my new wife wouldn't be interrupted by a desire to enjoy the beach or any of the other activities the island had to offer. No, today I would keep my Bella right where she was now.

I watched as the cool breeze ruffled the sheer curtains that adorned the door leading out to the beach. I could hear the sound of the surf as it crashed along the shore, the soft whirling of the ceiling fan in the room giving a gentle hum, like a lullaby. How I wished we could stay here in our little cocoon for the rest of our lives, no one to interrupt the peace and quiet.

The desire to have her again was overwhelming. Last night was the first time we had been together since before the kidnapping. Once I had her in this house, I threw her into this bed and took what was mine, and gave her what was hers as well.

Reaching out with my right hand to touch the soft skin of her back, my hand made contact with the tip of her shoulder, slowly caressing her shoulder blade, down her soft back, and finally to the junction of her hip. It was as I started to make my way back up her spine that the claddagh ring on my pinky finger caught my attention. I sighed as I remembered how only a day ago, I had made the promise and placed it on my finger.

When I was a little boy, my father always made time for me and my sister. With me, he would take me to ballgames or just hang out in the backyard and throw the ball around. With my sister, he would take her out to dinner and show her how men were supposed to treat her.

I could remember this one time that my father took me out for ice cream. Amex was at a friend's house and so it was just my dad and me. I remembered that I had seen his ring on his pinky finger, but I never really paid attention to it. So sitting outside in the Chicago June heat, I asked my father where he had gotten that ring.

"Edward, one day in the future, you'll stand in front of all the family and God and make a promise to a beautiful young girl. You'll promise to protect her, provide for her, and most of all, love only her. But before you do that, you'll stand in front of all the men of your family and you'll swear an oath to always put your family first."

I had nearly forgotten all about the ring when my father and my uncles came into the room as I was dressing before the wedding yesterday. At first, I was worried that my nightmare had come true and they were here to tell me that she had changed her mind. The look on my father's face was of severity and seriousness. What happened next was something I would remember for the rest of my life.

"_Edward," his tone confirmed this was serious, "As you know, you're about to take a vow of marriage."_

_I didn't respond. It was a statement, not a question. My job was to listen and listen well._

"_You know that for generations, the men of this family have made a vow of our own. One we keep amongst the men of this family."_

_Behind him stood not only my uncles, but some of my closest men, as well as men of my extended family. Charlie stood beside my father, his look just as pensive. Sherman and Jasper stood tall beside him._

"_You were given the position as the head of this family because of your birth. You're given the gift of being head of your family by sheer luck. Being a husband and father is an honor. One we don't take lightly."_

_I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest. I had sworn to Bella that I wouldn't have my gun on me at our wedding. I was regretting that promise._

"_The shamrock you gave to Isabella was a promise, but the claddagh holds so much more."_

_My memories came flooding back to me, the ring my father wore on his right pinky finger._

"_I told you when you were little that this day would come. I didn't tell you about what would be expected by the men of your family and what would happen if you choose to break the vow you give to us today."_

_I watched as all of the men stood behind my father, a united front, they were making their presence in the room as strong as possible. There would be no misunderstandings today._

"_By accepting this ring, you accept the consequences of breaking the solemn vow you make to us as well, to always honor her and your family."_

_Knowing how our family worked, I didn't have to ask what would happen if I broke this vow. Besides the obvious of losing Bella and any children we had, someone would have to hand out the ultimate punishment._

"_By whose hand?" was my only question._

"_Mine," my father spoke clearly and emotionlessly as he extended his open hand with the silver claddagh resting in his palm._

_With absolute confidence, I took the ring from his hand and placed it on my pinky. The vow was now made and my fate sealed. If I ever dishonored my bride, my father would be forced to take my life. I was confident I would die a happily married old man._

"Good morning, husband," Bella's sweet voice brought me back. She would never know of the vow I had taken. Last night after our second round, she held my hand and it was then she noticed my ring. I told her it was a gift from my father. It was the truth.

"Actually, I think it's afternoon."

Covering her body with mine once again, my need for her was evident against her silky thigh. I learned early on that Bella loved it when I nibbled on the junction of her neck and shoulder. The moan she would make went directly to my groin.

Bella knew me well also; she would grab a handful of hair at the back of my neck and tug. That combined with her sweet moans would send me to places I had never been. I wanted this feeling to last forever, to make every time I made love to my wife feel like the first time.

The rain lasted for two days, two wonderful days that we spent naked and wrapped around each other. I felt it was in those two days that my son was conceived.

For the next three weeks, we explored not only that island, but each other as well. I learned more about Bella in that time than all the months prior. She had an unhealthy obsession with peanut butter. She had it every morning for breakfast, on her toast and her pancakes.

I also found out that she had the cutest giggle when she was tickled behind her knee, how she screamed like a little girl when she saw a bug crawl across the floor. I discovered that it was very erotic to paint my wife's toenails with nail polish. That she discovered how biting gently on my bottom lip made me growl and then attack her. How taking her cup of coffee in the morning was a very bad idea.

I watched as she would twist a piece of her hair as she read her book. How she hummed an unfamiliar tune when she brushed her teeth. I watched as she laughed and laughed as she tried to do cartwheels on the beach. By the time we had to leave, she had perfected them. She was even able to get me to drink "girly" drinks, because Bella made them taste so good.

We learned that even though Hollywood made having sex on the beach look very erotic, it was actually a pain in the ass, literally. You found sand in places it didn't belong for days afterward.

As we boarded that sea plane heading home, I sighed. Holding my beautiful wife's hand, I kissed her forehead and settled into my seat. Bella and I had discussed that once we were back from our honeymoon, our life would likely be a little crazy. I would have to get caught up with my work and I knew my mother would have something planned for us.

What I didn't know at the time was that my life was about to change in ways I had never dreamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank you to everyone's very encouraging words. I finally have a Doctor's appointment tomorrow and I hope to get some answers.**

**I am sorry that this is late, but as I have promised myself, I will push through.**

**Me: So I have to ask, did you know about the vow?**

**Bella: I'm going to pull an Edward and reserve the right to discuss it later.**

**Me: Alright…**

**Bella: Sorry, but that'll be told later in my story.**

**Me: Cool, I can live with that.**

**Bella: Listen, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't realize I had an addiction to peanut butter.**

**Me: I'm right there with you. I could eat peanut butter with every meal.**

**Bella: Thank god we aren't allergic then, huh?**

**Me: I know, right? Alright…back on subject. The honeymoon?**

**Bella: It was perfect. We went to a remote island just off the coast of Fiji. We had the entire island to ourselves. Like Edward said, we spent the first two days in bed. Thank god my sister had me get a prescription for a urinary tract infection before I left as I definitely had honeymooner's syndrome. **

**Me: Oh, god, I hate when that happens.**

**Bella: Edward was great about it. We took a little break and he made certain I drank plenty of fluids. I fell a little more in love with him.**

**Me: See, he is perfect.**

**Bella: Read more of this story before you decide on that.**

**Me: Well then, let's get to it…**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 2**

"Edward, please put me down, this is ridiculous."

Bella had been demanding that I put her down since we got out of the car.

"Oh, no, I'm nothing if not traditional."

"Yes, but you did this on our honeymoon."

"But we didn't live it that house."

She quickly rolled her eyes and allowed me to carry her across the threshold of our home. As wonderful as my time alone with her was, I was glad to be back home again. It was time to start our lives, building a family, raising our children.

It was after midnight when we finally crawled into bed. Bella had taken just enough time to brush her teeth and have a quick shower. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

My mind, however, was in overdrive. I had tons of emails from Jasper and my father. Seems the Feds had started poking their noses in our new ventures in the south. Jasper had been able to reopen some communication with Aro's old company. It appeared they were more than ready to do business with us. If things went as planned, both families stood to make a lot of money.

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of coffee and something sweet. I turned over to find Bella's side of the bed cold and empty. Once I was showered and dressed, I made my way down the stairs to find my wife in the kitchen. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun atop her head. She was sitting on one of the barstools with her feet dangling down. The book she had started on the plane ride home was open in her perfect hands. I wanted to take a picture of this moment, having the sight of my beautiful wife preserved for all time.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to join me for coffee?"

I couldn't help but smile at her. We were very in tuned to each other. "I think I'll just watch you."

She quickly sat her book down and turned to me. Her smile was enough to make me forget about my day and want to take her back upstairs.

"Get over here and kiss me." She tried to sound demanding, but she was much too gentle.

"Ask me nicely, Mrs. Cullen."

The look she shot me was one I had seen my mother give my father on many occasions. Closing the distance between us, I quickly tipped my bride back and kissed her breath away.

^^^^^^^^^CAC^^^^^^^^

"So, the crates were open, but nothing was missing?"

My father was sitting to my right and Jasper to my left. It seemed we'd had some interesting break-ins in the past few weeks. The first was at the docks here in Chicago, the second was in Miami.

"Not one single thing missing," Sherman responded.

"Why would…"

"Feds," my father interrupted Shamus. "They just want us to know they're watching."

"Well, then you all know what to do?"

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. I knew beyond a doubt it wouldn't be the last. I would have my security team place some special equipment in the house and condo, just in case they were listening.

"How was the honeymoon, Son? Do we have grandbabies on the way?"

One thing about my father, he was always one to cut to the chase.

"Hell, I'm surprised he even showed up this morning, I remember when I married my Rose, I didn't get out of bed for days," Emmett boasted.

Everyone at the table began to laugh.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Bella stopped her birth control before the kidnapping, so with God's blessing, maybe we'll soon have good news."

"You know, Son, the practice is the best part, might take a few tries to get it right you know."

The very last thing I wanted to hear from my father was talk about having sex with my wife. Lucky for me, his wife had placed a huge bug in his ear.

"Oh, before I forget, you mother is insistent on throwing an open house party for you and Bella. She says it would be rude not to invite all of your neighbors."

I knew this was coming. I had avoided the subject with Bella. She and I had decided that once we found out she was pregnant that she would stay home with the children. If by chance she was expecting, I didn't want any unnecessary stress to complicate things.

"Do I even want to know what the plans are?" I questioned my father.

He only chuckled as he responded, "Well, between your wife and your mother, I have no doubt it'll be wonderful."

As usual, dad was correct. I arrived home that night to find my mother, wife, and sister sitting in the middle of my living room, tossing ideas around like a basketball game.

Before I knew it, the date was set for a month out and the invitations were out. All I had to do was show up, which was particularly easy since I lived there.

My beautiful wife had recently developed an obsession for fruit. She seemed to always have a piece in her hand or a bowlful at ready. So it came as no surprise that there were bouquets of it all over our home for our guests to eat from.

Honestly, I'd had no idea how many neighbors I had until this very moment as I stood at the edge of my pool, my eyes landing on my beautiful wife. She made everyone feel very welcome and even had special gifts for each of them to take home.

One couple in particular seemed to take a liking to my Bella, Jane and Alex Payne. Jane told us she was an up-and-coming fashion designer. She told us she had just signed with several high-end stores and would be selling women's lingerie. She wanted to make women look sexy in and out of the bedroom, yet keep things simple, thus the name of her line, Simply Jane. Alex, her husband, was rather boring. He told us he sold insurance, yet he didn't try to sell any to anyone in the room.

One by one, the guests began to leave. Alex and Jane informed us that they had acquired the house around the corner that had been in foreclosure. Alex raved about how he marched into the bank and slapped down a check and angels began to sing and the bank made him customer of the month. In truth, he probably borrowed the money from his rich old granny and had to file her toenails for the rest of her life.

Once everyone was gone, my wife was slathering on her lotion at the end of the bed. She walked slowly over to my side of the bed, a small white package dangling from her finger.

"You know, Edward, everyone got a gift tonight except you." Her voice was seductive and I was certain I was about to get laid.

"That's not true, I got you didn't I?"

Her smile was enough to melt me into Edward goo.

"I actually had something else in mind." She slowly laid the white bag on my bare chest and straddled my hips. "Open it please."

I smiled as I tore into the delicate tissue paper.

As I took the tiny flat object from the bottom of the bag, I look to my wife's face. Her bottom lip was strangled between her teeth.

"Is this what I think it is?"

She only smiled and slowly nodded her head.

"You mean…"

Her smile became wider.

"I'm gonna…"

Her smile lit the entire room.

"You're..."

"Yes, Edward, we're having a baby, I'm pregnant."

**I have a quick rec for you guys.**

**Unlock your heart by Momma2fan.**

**Edward is head of the Cullen Family and has loved Bella from her fiance is****caught cheating****with his, can he get her to unlock her heart to him, or will the families enemy's keep them apart. AH/M for language and lemons. Canon couples.**

**I love this fiction so much and I just know you will to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well, congratulations on the baby.**

**Bella: Thank you, we're thrilled.**

**Me: I can only imagine.**

**Bella: I'm so glad you are doing better, Mathisson.**

**Me: Oh god, me, too. I hate being sick and I just kept telling my husband that I just wanted to feel normal again. He kept telling me I was normal, I just needed to have my reset button pushed.**

**(we both giggle)**

**CLADDAUGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 3**

_Three months later…_

Tracing my index finger across her still-flat stomach, I had a permanent smile plastered on my face. Every night since Bella had told me the news of our baby that was on the way, I had waited until she was fast asleep before my conversations with our little miracle had begun.

At first, there were promises to love him or her unconditionally. To make certain every day was an adventure. However, about a month ago, that all changed. I began to have nightmares. Vivid dreams where I was searching for Bella and our baby, but I just couldn't find them. I could hear Bella's laughter and the sweet coos of the baby, but I couldn't find them anywhere. I had awakened several times in a cold sweat. Thank god I had yet to wake Bella.

ooOOOOooo

A large number of shipments had been found opened, nothing missing, just left open. My father suspected the feds, but I was not so certain. Everyone knew they had certain rules they had to follow. Touching evidence was a big no-no in the FBI world. My gut was telling me it was something much worse, and my dreams were confirming that for me.

Several nights had found me sitting in one of our warehouses, waiting for whoever was behind this. So far, I had nothing.

It was Wednesday and again I found myself sitting in the dark, waiting to see if tonight would be the night I caught the sorry motherfucker red-handed. Angus was beside me; he hadn't said a word or moved a muscle in two hours. I stood as I had to take a piss. I heard movement and stopped in my tracks, only to see that it was a rat trying to find food.

Once I took my seat again, Angus spoke.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask a favor of you."

"Alright."

"Well, I know I've thanked you several times for helping me get my citizenship and I feel like a schmuk for even asking this."

"Angus, I told you a hundred times that you don't have to thank me. You found my Bella and gave me back my life. You must know I'd do anything for you."

It was quiet for several minutes. Angus wasn't a man of many words, but the ones he did voice usually meant something.

"I want to marry my Maggie."

I silently chuckled. This came as no surprise to me. Maggie had this big ole guy wrapped tightly around her little finger. He became an entirely different person the minute his eyes landed on her.

"I've asked her Ma. She gave me her blessing. I bought her a ring yesterday, it's nothing like Mrs. Bella's, but my Maggie is a special girl and I want to make the night I propose to her just as special."

I began to remember the night I knew I wanted to marry my Bella. How I worried that she would say no or laugh in my face.

'I'd like to borrow your boat so that I can take her out and ask for her hand."

I couldn't wait to share this news with Bella. She would be so happy to know of Angus's intentions.

"Whenever you're ready, it's yours." I turned and extended my hand to him, "Let me be the first to congratulate you and welcome you to the club."

We firmly shook hands and exchanged a one-armed man hug.

"Before I forget, have you heard from Tonto lately?"

I settled back in my seat and propped my legs up on the trashcan. "I saw him this morning at my office. Why?"

Angus took a sip of his coffee, then turned back to face me. "Seems he was over on 9th Street the other day and went into that little coffee shop on the corner. He heard someone call out his name and turned around to find his high school sweetheart walking towards him."

Angus paused when we both heard a noise by the front door. Again, it was a goddamn rat.

"Turns out she was here in Chicago doing a job interview. He sat down with her and they talked for a while. He says they picked up where they left off and now she's moving in with him."

Finally, I had good new to share with Bella in the morning. She was all too aware that we were having problems.

"I'm glad to hear that, Angus."

"Yeah, I told him he was due. Every man should have a reason to go home at night"

I couldn't have agreed more.

oooOOOOooo

The house was so quiet as I crept into the kitchen. Bella being Bella, she had left dinner for me in the fridge. I was so hungry that I didn't even take time to put it into the microwave.

After shoveling in the last cold green bean, I quickly rinsed off my plate and placed it into the dishwasher. Even cold, Bella's cooking was amazing.

I double-checked that she had locked all the doors and proceeded to set the alarm. Making my way upstairs, I had to remind myself that only a few feet away was my wife, snuggled up in our big bed. I couldn't wait to wrap myself around her warm soft body.

As I opened the bedroom door, I could barely make out her form in the bed. Bella had to have the room pitch black dark and had to have the ceiling fan running to be comfortable. I had grown used to stumbling around in the dark so that she was able to sleep well.

Standing on my side of the bed, I quietly slipped my clothes off, leaving my boxers on. As slowly as I could, I pulled the blankets back and settled into bed behind my wife. Imagine my surprise when I placed my hand on her stomach to find my Bella completely naked.

"You're home," Bella's sweet voice whispered in the darkness.

"I am, sweetheart, shush, go back to sleep, it's early," I whispered in her ear as I kissed her neck.

"Mmm," she moaned as she turned in my arms, lying partly on her back. "I have something for you."

Bella placed her hand over mine that still rested on her bare belly, moving it to the junction of her thighs. She directed my middle finger to her swollen and very wet clit.

"You're not too tired are you?" she questioned as she used my finger to circle her clit.

Suddenly, I had all the energy in the world.

"I'm never too tired to make love to you."

Moving my fingers inside her warm wet walls, I moved my body to hover over her. I began to lay tender open-mouthed kisses on her neck and collarbone. Since Bella had become pregnant, her body had started to change. Her breasts had definitely gotten bigger and more sensitive. Her pink nipples had darkened to an erotic deeper shade of red. I was very aware of the tenderness that had taken over her beautiful breasts as well.

Instead of my usual fevered groping, I now softly circled her nipples with my wet tongue while I gently caressed the underside. I had stopped nipping at her peaks and only kissed them with my lips and lavished them with the tip of my tongue. She still grabbed the back of my hair and arched her back.

"Umm, now, Edward."

I only smiled as I continued to rub her with my fingers and kiss her nipples. I slowly began to kiss down her body, paying special attention to the area where our baby was growing every day.

"Please, Edward, you can do that next time. I was dreaming about you."

I completely ignored her. Another thing that had changed about Bella since pregnancy was the way her arousal smelled and tasted. I couldn't get enough.

I quickly removed my fingers and spread her lower lips, not pausing for a second before diving in.

"Oh, god!" her voice shouted as she thrust her hips into the air.

I held on as I continued to run my tongue up and down her folds, making circles with my tongue around her very swollen clit, causing her legs to shake and powerful moans to come from her.

I knew the moment her climax hit her. Bella wasn't a screamer, but her body always flinched as she did.

I made my way back up her body, not giving her a second to say anything before I gently slid into her. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I slowly slid in and out. I knew Bella's body better than I knew my own and I knew what worked for her. I shifted my hips and again felt her flinch which in turn caused my climax as well. I would never tire of making love to my Bella and knew we would always be this way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella: Mathisson…girl, I am so pissed at you.**

**Me: Really?**

**Bella: How long has it been since you updated this fiction?**

**Me: Too long.**

**Bella: You bet your sweet ass, you'll be lucky if anyone is still reading this thing.**

**Me: I know…**

**Bella: Alright, swear to me that it won't happen again.**

**Me: I'll try, but I can't predict the future.**

**Bella: I'm not asking you to, I'm asking you to pull your head out of your ass and get busy.**

**Me: (pulls head out of ass)**

**Bella: So, honey, how was Italy?**

**Me: Oh, my god! Florence was so beautiful and the shopping…I had to buy a second suitcase to get all of the stuff I bought home.**

**Bella: I'm glad you had a good time.**

**Me: I can't wait to go back.**

**Bella: Alright, back to why we're here.**

**Me: Right, please continue…**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**CHAPTER 4**

**EDWARD**

I sat with my men, slowly pulling my claddagh ring over my knuckle and then quickly sliding it back into place, twisting it around twice and then repeating.

It was Saturday afternoon, the Red Wings were playing the Chicago Blackhawks, and the score was tied at zero. Books was sitting slumped on the right side of the couch while Jasper was clearly asleep in the opposite corner.

Muscles had been watching the two since the game first began. With a Cheshire grin on his face, he quietly set his beer glass on the bar and made his way over to a now-snoring Jasper. With a smile on his face and all open eyes on him, he swiftly kicked the recliner that Jasper was occupying.

"What the fuck…?"

Jasper was quick, even dead asleep, and his .45 was now pressed into the chest of Muscles. Muscles hit the floor with a loud thud. I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Dude…" Muscles laughed as Jasper helped him off the ground. The loud thud had woken Books and even he was laughing at the pair. "Guys, what is wrong with you? The game is on and Bella made us mega munchies. You can all sleep when you're dead," Muscles commented as he made his way over to the bar, taking a huge bite of a pulled pork sandwich my Bella had made for us.

"Muscles, when your wife is in her second trimester and riding your dick all night, then we'll talk about sleeping when you're dead," Jasper responded, his eyes once again closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

I chose to remain silent. Bella hadn't yet shown an increased interest in having sex. I was waiting eagerly for that particular side effect of pregnancy.

"Can't be that bad, I mean what guy in their right mind turns down…"

Books piped up at his question, "Muscles, does Ms. Rose ever wake you up repeatedly during the night to have sex?" his eyes closing again as he questioned Muscles.

"Well, yeah, dude, when we were first married." Muscles took another huge bite of his sandwich and then proceeded to empty his glass to wash it down.

"No, dude, I'm not talking about honeymoon sex. I'm talking about being woken from a sound-ass sleep to your wife riding your dick, not even giving you time to enjoy that shit."

Right after Bella and I announced our pregnancy, Angela and Books announced, followed by Muscles and Rose.

I remembered when Angela came over to tell Bella about being pregnant. I was floored when Bella told her she already knew. After they left, I questioned Bella on what she meant and she told me that her and Angela had that "twins" intuition thing. When they were growing up, they instantly knew when something had happened to the other, even if they weren't together.

"Boss, if I wasn't already married to my Rose, I'd marry your Bella. She can cook like nobody's business," Muscles spoke around a mouthful of nachos.

Since Bella became pregnant, she had been cooking like a mad woman. Even though she was well into her fifth month, I had yet to see a speck of dirt in this house. I didn't remember ever eating the same meal twice. But the true highlight of her being here was the day she surprised me with the completion of this room.

When I first found this house, I could picture this room with imported rugs and stuffy furniture we would never sit on. Bella had other plans. She had a company come in and make a television center to fit one of the solid walls and then placed surround sound in. She had a furniture maker come in and design a bar and seating so that no matter where you sat, you had a clear view of the game.

I was later told that Tonto helped her stock the bar and installed not one but two kegerators.

The day she led me by the hand into this room, I was so surprised that I nearly squealed like a little girl…nearly.

"Boss…" I quickly turned my attention to Books. "I'm meeting with my college buddy this week."

Books had recently discovered that one of his college buddies was currently working for the FBI. He had been out of the country for the past few months. I told Books to make the visit worth his buddy's time.

"Find out if there've been any changes in procedure," I instructed him.

"Yeah, and tell those fuckers they're going to get a bill for all the time I've spent away from my girl," Muscles quickly added.

I was sick of the damage to my shipments. It had been months and we were no closer to knowing what was going on than when we started. I was at my wit's end with the waiting and the staying up all night.

Tonto entered the room, a case of beer under his arm. He greeted each of the men with a one-armed hug and slap to the back.

"Boss, I love coming over to your house to watch the game, you always have a houseful of very hot women."

I gave him a puzzled look as he placed his beer in the fridge behind the bar.

"You have all the ladies upstairs and a girl I've never seen before."

That got my attention.

I quickly changed the channel on the television, bringing up the house security system. Before we had even moved into the house, I'd had cameras placed in every room. I knew we would be having children very soon and I wanted Bella to be able to have an extra set of eyes on our kids. I hadn't told her about the cameras yet. I wanted to surprise her when we brought our baby home.

The camera in the kitchen filled the screen with a color picture of our wives sitting around the bar. Food and drink was covering the bar and they were all laughing at something. The mystery woman Tonto spoke of was none other than my new nuisance, Jane.

Jane had made it a point of being around my wife as much as possible. She also made it a point of leaving me subtle hints that she wouldn't mind "getting to know me better."

"Ugh…it's Jane." Her name came out like I had just swallowed a huge bug.

Carlisle crossed the room quickly and sat beside me. "Not sure I like the sound of your tone, Son."

I tossed my head back and let out a long breath. I knew my father would not accept just a crass answer; he would want the entire story.

"She first came over when we had our open house. Ma told Bella to invite the entire block, and she did. Jane was one of the neighbors that came, although she came with her husband. She's been over nearly every day since to visit with Bella. She's also made it known to me that she'd 'like to get to know me a lot better.'"

I rose from the couch, making my way to the bar for a new beer.

"I don't need to remind you of the consequences…"

I didn't let him finish.

"Dad, even if I wasn't wearing this ring and I didn't take that oath with all of you, I still wouldn't do that to her, to…us."

The room was silent as my father crossed the room to join me at the bar.

"I love you, Son, and I have high expectations that you'll honor your oath."

I placed my hands on the bar, turning my face in his direction.

"Honestly, Dad, my devotion to Bella has not one fucking thing to do with this ring." I turned my body to face him completely. "She's my entire world, without her smile in the morning, my day is shit. If something ever happened to her, you might as well shoot me in the head because my life would be over."

My father did nothing to acknowledge my statement.

"So, this Jane, what do we know about her other than she's a huge pain in the ass?"

I took a drink of my fresh beer before I sat the glass down and turned again to face him.

"She's married, childless, and she lives in the house three doors over. She's trying to get a clothing line started. I can't remember the name…"

My dad retrieved his phone from his pocket and quickly texted someone.

"Do you think you need to look deeper into her record, make sure she checks out?"

I slowly shook my head no. "I think it's just a harmless crush, I'm no stranger to crushes."

~*CAC*~

The Redwings ended up winning and Tonto won the purse we'd had going. Everyone pitched in and helped clean up the dirty dishes.

I made my way into the kitchen and found my Bella sitting at the bar, a huge smile across her face. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and attached my lips to her neck, causing her to giggle as my two-day-old scruff tickled her skin.

"Ed…ward!" she giggled as she said my name.

"Mmm," I sounded into her neck. I placed my hands over her perfect round stomach and my cheek to hers as I rocked her back and forth.

"How was your game, babe?" she quietly questioned.

"Don't care; the food my fuck-hot girl made for me was the hit of the day." She turned her face towards me, her smile even bigger than when I first came into the room. "Thank you."

I quickly kissed her lips, turning her more towards me, deepening the kiss. I made certain everyone in the room saw that kiss and my hands that continued to rub her belly. I had my own way of sending subtle messages that I was in no way interested in Jane.

"I hear you two are having an ultrasound this week?" Rose asked, although I didn't stop kissing my Bella's face as I answered her.

"Yes, we'll see if the baby cooperates this time."

We'd had an ultrasound when Bella was twenty weeks, but our baby was stubborn and refused to spread those little legs. Bella's doctor offered us a second opportunity to see the sex of the baby.

"Pssh, doubtful, this is the child of the two of you after all."

I didn't even try to have a comeback to that one since Rose was correct; Bella and I both had a stubborn streak.

~*CAC*~

Monday morning found us heading to the doctor's office. Bella was sitting beside me as we drove down the street, hands intertwined.

I carefully pulled into a parking space and then made my way around the car to Bella's side. Luck was on our side as the elevator doors were wide open as we approached.

The nurse took us back into the ultrasound room and gave Bella a gown to change into. Once she left the room, Bella quickly removed her shirt and bra.

Last night Bella must have hit her horny stage in the pregnancy as she woke me up three times to have sex. This morning, I woke to her riding me like a rodeo cowboy, her beautiful breasts bouncing in my line of vision. The girls had grown another cup size in the last few weeks. You could bet your ass that I took those fuckers in my hands and mouth and made my girl scream.

Once Bella was dressed and sitting on the table, the tech knocked on the door and Bella told her to come in.

Theresa was a middle-aged woman who wore her cat-eyed glasses on the end of her nose. She had short, bright red hair and bright red lipstick. She reminded me of a chubby Tammy Faye Baker.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen; how are we today?"

Theresa took her seat and began to type on her keyboard.

"Very good, thank you," I replied.

"Are we ready to see what we're having?"

We both answered yes at the same time.

"Good, then let's get started."

Theresa lifted Bella's gown and applied some of the blue gel to her stomach. I asked Bella if it was cold and she told me no, it was actually warm. Theresa was quick to add that all of her ultrasound gels sat on a heating pad as using cold gel was just a mean thing to do to a pregnant lady.

We all three laughed at that one.

Theresa moved the wand around Bella's stomach for several minutes. The whoosh-whoosh sound of our baby's heartbeat filled the room and I couldn't help but smile.

Theresa continued to move the wand around and sighed several times.

"Dad, perhaps you should have a talk with your baby on cooperation."

I leaned my body over Bella's stomach and placed my index finger above her belly button.

"Hey, little one, can you cut your old man a break and do what Ms. Theresa wants you to do?"

Suddenly, the baby shifted on the screen and Theresa quickly hit several buttons that froze the picture on the screen, and then she took the mouse and pointed at what appeared to look like the head of a turtle.

"Mom and Dad, I'm definitely a boy."

I looked at Bella to see her pointing at the monitor.

"Edward, we're having a boy," her voice was full of emotion which triggered my emotions to go out of control.

I lowered my head and began to kiss my wife's face, quickly tasting the salt from the tears that were landing on her delicate face.

Me, Edward Cullen, mob boss, was crying on my wife's face as I looked at the first pictures of my son.

Deklan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Not that we didn't already know, but congrats on having a boy.**

**Bella: Thanks, I remember every detail about that day.**

**Me: I can agree with you. **

**Bella: Deklan and I have always had a unique relationship. He's always been my little man, even when he grew as tall as Edward.**

**Me: Yes, I know that feeling as well. My son is a head taller than me.**

**Bella: I believe our closeness is due the promises I made to him when he was only hours old. He looked at me as if he could understand what I was saying.**

**Me: Not so sure I'm a fan of your friend, Jane.**

**Bella: (only smiles as she takes a drink of her wine)**

**Me: Alright, back to the story…**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 5**

**EDWARD**

"Edward, I want to host an engagement party for Maggie and Angus."

I gave my beautiful bride the look that clearly read, are you asking or telling me?

Her beautiful smile made my pulse increase as she cleared the distance between us. Her lips tasted of apple and spices and pure Bella. Her warm tongue carefully slid out to play with mine and I moaned at the essence of it all.

"I promise to keep it simple."

"Bella, you don't need my permission to spend money."

"I'm aware of this; I just like to keep you in the loop."

I tucked her closer as my hands drifted south to her hips. We were well into her seventh month at this point. I had become very good at back and foot rubs. She continued to wake me at all hours of the day and night, but did I complain? Oh, hell no.

"I thought we could have it here in the house, just close friends and family."

I nuzzled my face into her neck, nipping and kissing the entire area. I could feel her nipples harden as I continued my undivided attention to her body. Not waiting for her to start things, I placed her on her side and quickly shed her panties. My lips never left her neck as my hard cock slid gently into her wet folds. I loved my wife's swollen belly. She was sexy as fuck when we first got married, but now she was absolutely irresistible.

"Edward," she moaned, her voice laced with want, whisper soft.

"Shhh, baby, I've got you."

I moved my fingers from her belly to her engorged clit, alternating between pinches and circle rubs. Her body was now shaking with her pending orgasm.

"Hmm…Ooh," her voice was slightly high-pitched as her shaking increased.

"That's a good girl, let it go."

Suddenly, her hands were in the top of my hair as her orgasm hit her hard. I would swear to god she pulled a bald spot, not that I uttered a single complaint.

"Oh, my god, Edward!"

"I know, sweet girl, I know."

I pulled myself from around her and tossed my sleep pants on. Since the weather had become chilled, Bella had started drinking apple cider. I made it a point to have a hot cup of it waiting for her every morning.

As I descended the stairs, I heard the distinct sound of the shower running. Her cider would be the perfect temperature by the time she was finished. Making a cup for myself, I grabbed the newspaper and began to see if anything was of interest.

When Angus came to me and asked me for the use of my boat, I thought he would be using it that weekend or the next. However, he waited for several months. I didn't, nor did I plan to ever ask him why he'd waited. Listening to my Bella laugh and congratulate Maggie was my reward.

"Before I forget, Sherman and Shannon want us to attend a dinner party at their new house this Saturday." Bella slowly removed herself from my arms and I offered her a steaming cup of hot cider.

I knew my wife enough to know that this was an event we would be attending. She might have been little, but she was full of hormones and could kill me if she chose to. Truth was she would get away with my murder as no judge in his right mind would convict a pregnant woman; again, the whole hormone issue.

"Let me know the time and I'll make certain I'm available to escort you."

"Sherman said five thirty; can you get away that early on Saturday?"

I kissed her forehead quickly, "I'll talk to my boss, I'm certain she'll be fine with it."

She smiled at me as she smacked my bicep. "I love you," she chuckled as I left to go upstairs and get ready for the day.

Books had his meeting with his friend, Masen. Masen told him that no procedures had changed in regards to how evidence was handled; however, he did tell Books that there was rumor of a particular agent that was in some trouble. He said he wasn't certain of the details of the trouble, but he would do some digging. Books told him we would make it worth his time.

I had been riding Books hard to stay on Masen to find out all he could about this agent in trouble. This could work to our advantage or disadvantage, depending on what was happening. Since that first meeting, we hadn't had any more shipments broken into. My dad felt that it was purely coincidental.

I dressed in my new Armani suit that Bella had gotten me. I had owned a million Armani suits thanks to my sister, Amex, but this was the first one my wife had picked out for me and I wore it with pride.

I quickly made my way down the steps, only to stop quickly when I heard Jane talking with Bella.

"So anyway, is Edward going to be out again tonight?"

"I'm not sure."

"I don't know how you do it, Bella. I mean no offense, but your husband is pure sex on legs and I don't know if I could trust him to be out all night and not know what or who he was doing."

I wasn't going to let that bitch put shit thoughts like that in my girl's head. I made a bee-line for the kitchen where I didn't say a word as I snatched my wife up and kissed her with everything I had.

"You be ready when I get done with my meeting. I want to do something special with you tonight."

Bella didn't say a word; she only nodded her head and smiled her special smile she saved just for me. I kissed her nose quickly again and then dropped to my knees.

"Son, do me a favor and be extra nice to your Ma. We're two lucky guys to have her and I plan on showing her every day for the rest of my life how much I love her."

I kissed her belly and then headed towards the garage.

Take that, you nasty whore.

~*CAC*~

Saturday was a perfectly sunny day, totally abnormal for this time of year in Chicago. Sherman had sold everything he owned back in Mississippi and purchased a modest home here in Chicago. Bella rang the doorbell and I wasn't surprised when Angus answered the door.

"Mrs. Bella," Angus greeted as he stepped aside, letting us pass.

"Angus, so good to see you, I hear congratulations are in order." Bella stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on Angus' cheek.

"I'm just really lucky is all."

I only smiled at him.

"Evening, Boss."

"Angus."

Sherman and Shannon's house was what Bella referred to as simple yet elegant. Shannon had definitely done all of the decorating. It was tasteful and quite minimal. The tan walls and white trim allowed Shannon to display her collection of antiques.

The long entry space was inviting yet simply decorated, like my Bella, beige was a basic color.

The swaying of my beautiful wife's hips caused me to stop looking at the crystal chandelier and at her scrumptious ass.

The sound of laughter, Muscles laughter to be specific, sounded from the back of the house. I followed the swaying hips as the laughter became louder.

Once we entered the kitchen, I found it to be standing room only as nearly thirty people stood around the oversized kitchen island. My Ma sat in a high barstool chair with my father standing behind her, with Rosalie and Angela on either side of her.

"Boss, Mrs. Bella," someone spoke.

I watched as my Ma's eyes lit up as she saw Bella walk toward her. Since Bella and I had gotten together, my Ma had made it a point to take Bella under her wing, treating her as if she had been a daughter from birth.

I was surprised that so many people were standing around. I honestly had thought it would only be the four of us. I would ask Bella later if she'd known everyone would be here.

I looked around the room, but I could not find either Sherman or Shannon, which I found to be very odd.

Food was laid out on the kitchen island and Muscles had made certain to taste test everything there. Bella quickly found the fruit tray and had already begun to enjoy the fruit there. Bella craved fruit during her pregnancy. I lost count of how many times I had run to the grocery store at two o'clock in the morning for whatever she was currently craving.

Before I could ask why so many people were invited, Maggie appeared dressed in a beautiful teal evening gown and asked everyone to follow her. Taking Bella's hand in mine, we made our way in the direction Maggie was headed.

Sherman had built a sunroom after he purchased this house. Beyond that he had added a very large deck. He also had plans to add a swimming pool when the weather allowed. The sunroom was quite nice. Bella said she could just curl up in a chair and read for hours. Honestly, my wife could curl up in a bed of glass if she had a good book in her hand.

"Oh, my god, Edward, what do you suppose this means?"

The backyard had been transformed into a garden oasis. Directly in the middle was a white arch covered with yellow roses and teal ribbon. Directly in front of the arch were rows and rows of white chairs, teal ribbons adorning each one.

"Please take a seat and I'll let you in on our little surprise for tonight," Maggie's sweet voice directed, her angelic smile brighter than the sun.

As we all made our way to the chairs, my hand firmly grasping Bella's, I watched as Maggie stood in the middle of the arch.

"When I was a little girl living in Ireland, my Ma always said that there was someone for everyone. I never believed her as I had watched too many people deliberately hurt one another. Nearly a year ago, I had the pleasure of meeting Bella Cullen. She inadvertently introduced me to my future husband. I believe my mother now."

I squeezed Bella's hand and she turned her attention to me, giving me her heart-racing smile in return.

"So today we have the honor of witnessing the union of two more hearts that have found one another; my mother, Shannon, and my soon-to-be father, Sherman Whitlock."

Harp music began to play as the French doors that we had just moments ago walked through slowly opened and Sherman's two Irish setter dogs began to walk quickly down the aisle. I had to chuckle as his male dog was dressed in a black bowtie and the female had a teal ribbon around her neck. As my attention was again drawn to the front, Sherman was now standing under the arch. Jasper was standing with Angus beside him and the priest stood behind the lot.

The look on Sherman's face was of contentment and peace, that was exactly how I felt when I was with my Bella. Jasper's face was covered in a huge smile, and as I turned again, I found my sister walking down the aisle, her dress matching Maggie's. Maggie was not far behind her as soft gasps were murmured around the crowd.

When Shannon began to walk toward Sherman, it was as if no one else existed. Sherman was smiling so brightly that I feared he would have cracks in his face.

I watched the pair as the priest read to them. I remembered how I felt when I stood in Sherman's shoes. Bella was right; everyone deserved to be loved and happy. I thanked god above that she chose me to love for the rest of our lives.

When the ceremony was over, dinner was served and drinks flowed. Sherman made a toast to his new wife and then explained to their guests that he and Shannon had agreed that they didn't want anyone to feel the need to give a gift. They thought about going to Vegas, but Maggie told her Ma that she would never forgive her. So with the help of their children, they came up with this idea.

I held my wife tightly in my arms as I danced with her to the soft voice of Harry Connick, Jr. I smiled to myself and decided that life couldn't get much better than having my most treasured gift safely resting in my arms. The song was nearly over as my pocket began to vibrate. I didn't want to ruin the mood, but I knew Bella would get irritated if I didn't silence it. As I looked at my phone, I felt my anger beginning to rise. The text was from Tonto.

**Boss, security breach in the computer system, Shamus is working on it. Get here as soon as you can.**

**Huge Thank you to my beta Dollybigmomma and Gemma who I couldn't do this without.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Well, that was different.**

**Bella: That's Shannon for you, although she's changed Sherman so much. When I first met him, he reminded me of an abused spouse. But now that he has Shannon, he's very outgoing. He enjoys life now and always has a smile on his face. It's like he's in love for the first time in his life.**

**Me: I've met a few people like that. They seem to come alive when their perfect match comes into the room.**

**Bella: You're speaking of Edward and me.**

**Me: Not just the two of you. I've been married to my husband for fourteen years and I still get butterflies in my stomach when I kiss him.**

**Bella: Now that I can relate to. (We both began to laugh)**

**Me: Alright, this story isn't about me, it's about you and Edward. Please continue.**

**Bella: You're right. Well...**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 6**

My parents insisted that Bella go home with my Ma. Bella only kissed me soundly as she quickly said goodbye to Sherman and Shannon. Once in the car, I phoned Charlie and had him head over to my parent's house.

My father was sitting in the passenger seat, typing away on his phone, not a single word uttered by either one of us.

This security breach was just one more nail in my preverbal coffin. What kind of leader could I be if I couldn't protect myself and my family?

The trip downtown was a blur as I drove as fast as possible to the office. My father didn't allow me to even pull all the way into my parking spot before he dashed from the passenger seat.

Once inside the elevator, the only noise was the hum of the motor taking us to the top. I felt sick to my stomach as I waited for the familiar tone of the floor being reached.

This time I was the one to jump and head out first. I began to remove the tie and jacket I had worn to dinner. Tossing the items inside the door of my office, I made my way to the back of the condo where Shamus was waiting.

My father was the first to speak as we came through the wooden door.

"Shamus, what do you have for us?"

His voice was even and without emotion, his face, however, held fear and agitation.

"About an hour ago, I was doing a routine clean up when I noticed something odd." Shamus' eyes never left the screen and his fingers never stopped typing.

My father moved around the desk and placed his hand on Shamus' shoulder, pulling out his reading glasses and placing them on his face. "Define odd for me, Shamus," my father instructed.

"Well, I started noticing little blips in certain files. The average IT person would've missed them. It acted as if the power went out and the battery backup came on. However, I did some research and found that no electrical outage was noted on those days. Furthermore, the last major storm was last spring."

I remembered that storm, but not for the same reason Shamus did. Bella and I made good use of the lack of electricity as we had sex on every surface of this condo.

"I had to replace several batteries after that particular storm."

My father continued to stare at the screen as Shamus continued to type away on his keyboard.

"I did a trace back to the IP address of the blips and whoever did this, they knew what they were doing and how to hide it."

This got my attention.

"Shamus, what did they take?"

Shamus stopped typing and turned his attention to my father.

"That's the thing; the last three IP addresses were from public areas; the city library, a Starbucks, and the train station. They used the public Wi-Fi as a cover, yet they took nothing. Not one file was touched. I mean if they'd wanted to, they could've easily gotten into one of the bank accounts and drained it dry, but they didn't. It's as if they only wanted to have a quick look and then left."

Muscles was standing in the corner, his arms crossed with one of his hands running his fingertips up and down his chin. "Shamus, do you think this is some basement hacker, trying to impress his internet girlfriend?"

My father chuckled as he removed his glasses and moved slightly away.

"No, this is too advanced for the computer geeks. My first thought was the Feds, but then I found the IP addresses and decided against it."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well, they used public Wi-Fi; Feds have their own built into their computers," Shamus stated dismissively.

"True, but if they just needed a peek at something, maybe they had to use the public Wi-Fi; as everyone knows, the government is cutting back on its spending," Jasper added. "Could it have been just a case of the Feds being cheap bastards?"

Shamus began to run his hands through his hair. He was clearly puzzled. "It's not the Feds, guys; they have so many server protectors that keep out all the public Wi-Fi so their employees stay away from website they shouldn't visit, such as porn," Shamus spoke from his hands, holding his face.

The room was silent as everyone was letting this absorb.

"So, Shamus, what does all of this mean for us?" I questioned.

Shamus sat back in his chair and looked me firmly in the eye. "It means that I'll be increasing the firewall and installing a new encrypting system like the ones you see on the ticket master webpage, where you have to unscramble the word to get access. Except for ours, it'll be a code that's unique to each of us, just in case this is someone on the inside."

I hadn't wanted to think of any of my men betraying me like that, but there it was.

"You said they only looked at certain files, do we know what files they looked into?" my father questioned.

"It'll take some time to follow the trail, but I have a tracer on it since I found it."

Shamus began to type again as Books entered the room.

"I thought I heard voices," he looked surprised as he headed to the fax machine.

I looked at him questioningly. Could Books be the mole, if we even had a mole? This whole thing had me doubting my most trusted men. Books was family, yet at this point, I needed to keep my eyes and ears open. I looked to my father who appeared to have the same idea.

"Books, what are you doing here at this time?" my father questioned.

"Remember, Boss, my sister is graduating from UCLA and I wanted to get all of the bills paid before I left in a few weeks."

That was right; his sister was graduating with honors from UCLA. He and Abby were flying out since Angela was so close to her due date and the doctors refused to let her fly. She was going to be staying at our house.

"Oh, yeah, I did forget. Please give your sister our congratulations and have a great time."

"I will, Carlisle, thank you."

I watched as the room began to empty. Shamus was lost in his keyboard and monitor while my father was handing a white envelope to Books. I was about to head to my parent's house when my cell began to vibrate in my pocket.

_**I'm naked in your bed, baby is asleep, and I'm wet. Want to climb in and help me or should I start without you? B~**_

I smiled as I quickly pocketed my phone, grabbed my jacket and tie, and hit the down button for the elevator. I thought about texting her back and telling her that I was on my way, but instead I decided to just show up and surprise her. Maybe, just maybe, she would start without me; watching my beautiful wife pleasure herself was a sight to see.

_Two weeks later…_

Tonight was Angus and Maggie's engagement party. I had strict instructions from my very pregnant wife to be home and dressed no later than six o'clock. It was five twenty and I was showered, shaved, and dressed.

Angela had been staying with us for the past few days. I felt like Steve Martin in _Father of the Bride II,_ having two very pregnant women in the house. Honestly, I loved every minute of it.

My Ma and Charlotte had taken over the engagement party planning. Bella gave orders and they made her suggestions happen. Everything was in place as my family had already started to arrive.

Muscles was posted at the door to make certain only invited guest were allowed in. At a little after six, the doorbell rang as I happened to walk by. I looked to Muscles and reached to open the door. As I opened it, I had to fight my instincts to slam the door shut again. Standing on my front doorstep dressed in a slutty tight red dress that barely hit mid-thigh was the last person I wanted at this party, Jane. She smiled with her glossy red lips and winked at me as she placed her fake fingernail between her teeth.

"Well, well, Edward, don't you just look yummy this evening."

I think I vomited a little in my mouth.

"What are you doing here? This is a private party."

"I know, silly. I was invited," she giggled as she spoke.

"Jane, you made it," my wife's sweet voice came from behind me.

"I wouldn't dream of missing this," Jane answered her, but her eyes never left mine. I quickly turned and left the two women together.

I entered the dining room to find Angela sitting in a chair talking to Rose and Amex.

"What's with the face, Edward?" Angela questioned.

"Oh, it's just that the bane of my existence just walked into my house."

Angela stood up and looked at the door. Bella was waving her arms around excitedly as she continued to speak with Jane.

"Isn't that Jane?"

"Uh huh."

"She isn't so bad, Edward. She's been keeping Bella company."

I looked to Rose who was still intently watching Bella and Jane. Angela had taken her seat again and began drinking her punch.

"Are you getting a bad feeling from her, Edward?" Rose turned to me and gave me a raised brow look.

"The only feelings I have for that one is hate. She makes it a point to let me know she'd like to take me for a test drive."

Rose looked back to Jane and Bella. "Need me to set her straight?"

Before I could answer her, Bella appeared beside me. "Hey, handsome, can I borrow you for a second?" she purred into my ear.

"For you, my love, anything."

Bella took me by my hand and led me to the kitchen. She found a corner where we could talk without being disturbed. She turned to face me and placed her hands on either side of my face. "Baby, I need you to do a favor for me."

I leaned down and placed a kiss to her perfect nose, nodding for her to continue.

"I need you to be nice to Jane." I started to protest, but Bella quickly place her index finger covering my lips. "I don't know why you don't like her and I don't care. She's been having a hard time lately and she needs a friend."

I reached up and removed her finger gently, kissing the tip.

"Edward, she's trying to get her business off the ground and she's having trouble in her marriage."

She took her hand and cupped my face with it. I was lost in her big brown eyes. Here stood the love of my life asking me to be nice to a woman she wrongly thought was her friend.

"Listen, she values my opinion and I'm trying to help her get her clothing line going." She took a deep breath and looked to my lips. "Edward, she told me that her husband hasn't touched her in a very long time. She's convinced that he's having an affair."

She closed her eyes and quickly shook her head as if to shake off a bad memory. "I just can't imagine you ever doing that to me."

I never wanted her to ever question my love and devotion to her. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips that said it all.

"Bella, I love you…if…"

"BELLA!"

We both quickly turned to the kitchen door to find a panicked Angela standing over what appeared to be a puddle of water.

"Angela?" Bella questioned.

"Oh, my god, my water just broke! I can't have this baby yet…it's…it's too soon. I'm not due for another two weeks and…and…Ben is in California."

I quickly moved to Angela's side. She reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Edward, you have to get him back here, this baby can't be born without Ben here."

I looked behind Angela and noticed my parents were making their way over. My father was already talking into his cell phone.

"Angela, honey, calm down. Remember, we sent Ben on the family jet. I just spoke to the pilot who can have the plane ready and in the air in thirty minutes."

Angela had her attention on my father, so I took the opportunity to get Books on the phone.

It rang three times before Books answered. "Yes, Boss, is there a problem?"

I chuckled as I answered him. "Not really a problem, unless you consider you wife's water breaking in my kitchen one?"

"Oh, my god, is she alright? Is the baby okay? Have you called an ambulance?"

"Books, you need to drop whatever you're doing and get back on the plane. It's waiting for you."

"Okay…um…I need…I need…"

"You need to get off this phone, grab your daughter, Abby, and get to the airport. I'll make certain that someone is there to get you to the hospital."

I was pretty certain that he completely dropped his phone and I could only pray he remembered to get Abby.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the hospital patient drop-off area. My Ma, Bella, and Angela were sitting in the back of Bella's SUV and my father was in the passenger seat beside me. My father got out and smiled at the nurse and doctor that were waiting for us.

"I'll park the car and meet you guys in labor and delivery," I told my father.

"Alright, Son, see you in a few."

I watched as my Ma and Bella carefully helped Angela out of the car. She wasn't in any noticeable pain, but she kept complaining that the water seemed to still be falling out of her. My Ma only laughed at her and said just wait until that also happened when she laughed due to bladder problems. This caused my father and me to cringe and the girls to laugh at us.

After I parked the car, I received a text from the pilot that they were about to be in the air. He assured me that both Books and Giggles were aboard. I found my parents sitting in the waiting room and I quickly joined them. Bella was in the room with Angela and Charlie was on his way with Charlotte.

"I remember sitting in a room almost like this one when you were born," my father's voice broke the silence. "They told me to sit tight until they got her into bed and hooked up to monitors. I thought it to be ridiculous as there wasn't an inch of your mother I wasn't acquainted with."

I physically shuddered at the thought of my parents in that way.

"My purpose in telling you this is that in a few short weeks, you'll be sitting right here…waiting. I just want you to take the time and practice being patient."

I chuckled at him; patience was not something I had been blessed with.

"When it's Bella in there and it's my turn, I pray only for Bella to have an easy birthing experience. I don't like the thought of her in pain. I'll suffer in silence with my inability to be patient. I'll be there only for her comfort."

My father smiled and patted my leg. "I knew I raised you right."

For the next few hours, we took turns going back and forth, checking to make certain Bella and Angela had everything they needed. I had received a text not long ago that the jet had landed safely and Muscles had them in the car.

I had just come from getting a second cup of coffee when the door of the elevator opened and a tired yet excited Books stepped into the hall. Abigail was nestled against his chest.

"Please tell me I'm not too late," Books questioned in a whisper.

"No, she's been asking about you, though. Suite three, last one on the left," Bella spoke from behind me.

My Ma came forward and quickly took Abby from him. "Here, give me my grandbaby."

A very sleepy Abby grumbled something that sounded like, "I'm a big sister."

I held my wife as we watched Books run down the hall. I moved her closer to my chest as both of my hands descended to her swollen womb that held my son. With a kiss to her neck, I led her over to the couch that rested against one of the walls. Three long hours later, Books made his way down the hall. His hair was a disheveled mess and his face was as bright as the sun.

"It's a boy!" he shouted. "I have a son."

My father was the first to jump to his feet and congratulate him. Abby was woken by Books' voice and quickly removed herself from my Ma's lap and went to her father's side.

"Daddy, can I see my baby?" a very sleepy Abby questioned, her hand rubbing her left eye.

I watched as Bella's hand quickly covered her lips as a tear threatened to fall.

"Yes, my princess, let's go see your new baby brother, Patrick Benjamin Cheney."

**A huge thank you to my beta, Dollybigmomma. She's the most patient person I know. Also to my good friend, Gemma, who takes care of the Facebook page. She's also a fellow writer and has an amazing fiction in progress right now. Do yourself a favor and head over and read it.**

**Lovestrong by GemLouWarb.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: How wonderful for Angela and Ben. He is gorgeous by the way.**

**Bella: He is.**

**Me: Bella, honey what's wrong.**

**Bella: (crying, wiping tears from her eyes)**

**Me: Oh Bella, now don't cry, or you will get me started.**

**Bella: I'm sorry, let's just get on with it.**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 7**

**EDWARD**

Today was going to be a bad day. I woke up late, spilled coffee on myself twice, and had a flat tire on the way to the office. As I sat in my meeting, my mind could not focus. Something bad was about to happen, I could just feel it. We were still no closer to finding out who was trying to break into our computers and my nerves were pretty much shot at this point.

The only bright spot was the memory of my beautiful Bella as she walked around our bedroom this morning. She had just entered her thirty-sixth week. She had been cleaning the entire house from top to bottom. Two days ago, I came home to her on her hands and knees, scrubbing the tile grout in the kitchen with a toothbrush. When I asked her what she was doing, she told me she could not bring a baby into the house until it was clean. My Ma reassured me this was a normal stage of pregnancy called nesting.

Today's meeting was to go over some information that one of the girls at the strip club had given us on some new punks trying to move into our neighborhood. They had been causing some trouble with the older residents. My father was old school and had no tolerance for that kind of behavior. Muscles was practically vibrating in his seat as he listened to the information.

Suddenly, the door flew open and caused the entire room to shift attention. In all the confrontations I had ever been in, none of them were more terrifying or life-altering than the one I was about to have.

**BELLA**

"Oh, my god, I can't believe how disgustingly dirty this house is."

"Bella, this house is not dirty. You're just nesting," Jane corrected me.

"No, Jane, I can't bring Deklan into this house with all of this dust and dirt. I mean if Child Protective Services were to take one look at my floors, they'd lock me away in jail."

Jane could only laugh at me as I continued to scrub the baseboards.

"Well, I'm going to clean every inch of this house before my son comes home."

All week, I had been cleaning and re-cleaning the kitchen and family room. I had a company come out and clean out the air-conditioning ducts. Esme refused to let me paint the nursery. She hired a professional painter, but he left a mess and so that was what I had cleaned yesterday.

Today was our bedroom. Jane had been an angel and helped me as much as she could. I felt so bad for taking any of her time during the day as she was only days away from launching her line of women's clothing. She had shown me several samples of some very risqué lace panties. Honestly, I thought some of her items were too slinky for even a stripper to wear. I did, however, like her label…Simply Jane. All of her undergarment had a dainty "SJ" embroidered on them.

Poor Edward had left this morning in such a fit. He had overslept and then spilled coffee on his shirt twice. I waited until after he had left before I let out my laughter. A mad Edward was really cute…and very hot.

I walked into the closet and stood with my hands on my hips. Edward's suits hung in color order and they would all need to go to the drycleaners. No baby of mine would be held by a man wearing a dirty suit. I crossed the room and began to remove the suits from their hangers. When I got to the dress shirts, I decided that they needed to be laundered as well.

"Bella, what on earth?"

Jane was standing in the doorway to my closet, hands on her hips, staring at the piles of suits and shirts that I had tossed out behind me onto the floor of the bedroom in my haste to clear them out of the closet.

I rolled my eyes as I waddled back into the bedroom and began to pick up the jackets and go through the pockets. I couldn't tell you how many times Edward had left money or keys in his jacket pockets. On the top of the pile was the new Armani jacket I had recently purchased for Edward. I remembered the last time I saw him wear it was to dinner at Sherman and Shannon's, which turned out to be a surprise wedding.

I looked up to Jane's face as I reached into the inside pocket of the jacket. She was looking at the jacket and the expression on her face was if she was remembering a happy moment. As I pushed my hand into the pocket, I felt something soft and silky. I grabbed the item and brought it out.

I gasped as I looked at the item in my hand. There in the palm of my hand was a very slinky pair of Jane's panties, the "SJ" sitting right on top. I dropped the jacket and opened the panties. To my horror, I found a used condom rolled up inside of a Kleenex.

Edward and I hadn't used condoms since the first couple of times we were together. I began to shake as it all hit me. My eyes looked to Jane and the reality came into view.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Jane whispered.

I couldn't respond.

"I told him I wanted to tell you, I feel awful for deceiving you."

I looked back to the condom and panties; they had clearly been torn off of the wearer.

"Edward said this was expected of you, that you'd have no problem turning a blind eye."

"Get out!" I ordered as I continued to look at the material in my hands.

"Bella, you had to suspect something, I mean he was with me every night for months..."

"I said, get out!"

"Edward is a powerful man who has needs. You know, you've been really large for quite a while now so I'm sure it was difficult for him to be intimate with you. Did you really think he was working all those nights?"

It was then that I lost it.

"I said, get the fuck OUT!"

This time her eyes grew large and she turned quickly. I watched her as she ran down the stairs and out the front door.

How could he? How could he lie to my face for months?

I didn't remember the ride to Edward's office. But here I was, sitting in the SUV he had bought me. Wearing the maternity clothes he had bought me. Hold the nasty panties of the whore he had fucked behind my back.

I entered the condo and no one was standing guard, like that mattered to me. I could hear Carlisle's voice as I walked down the hall. Throwing open the double doors, I anticipated to have at least one gun pointed at me, but there wasn't any that I noticed. As I made my way around the large table, I think Carlisle said my name, but I didn't care.

"OUT!" I shouted into the room.

"Babe?" Edward questioned.

"I fucking said everyone get the fuck out!"

"Bella, honey…"

"If you don't want everyone hearing this, you'd better order them out…now!"

I watched as Edward stood from his chair.

"Bella, honey, calm…"

"Fuck you!" I screamed and then slapped his face.

I slammed my open hand down on the table and then turned to the men sitting in the room.

"I bet all of you knew about this, didn't you. You sorry motherfuckers, were you laughing behind my back, high-fiving him each time he did it?"

"Bella, sweet…"

"No, Carlisle, I wouldn't believe you, either, you're most likely doing the same fucking thing to Esme. Is she expected to turn her back, too, let you have a little side action when things get rough or boring at home?"

"Bella, seriously, can you please calm…"

"NO, Edward, I won't calm down!" I slammed the panties and condom on the table for all to see.

"I found these in your jacket, the one I bought for you. The one you wore while you fucked your whore."

"Babe…"

"NO! I told you from the very beginning," I slapped my hand on the table after every word, stinging my palm, but I didn't care, "I told you that I refused to turn a blind eye to you having a fucking mot on the side."

Edward didn't respond this time. He and Carlisle both remained silent.

"You swore to me over and over that you couldn't do that, you said you didn't have it in you."

"Bella, I can see why you'd be upset…" Carlisle started in a calm voice.

"Oh, no, I passed upset when Jane told me she and Edward had been fucking behind my back for months. MONTHS, EDWARD! YOU FUCKED HER FOR MONTHS!" I shouted as I again pounded the table.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned, attempting to be calming.

I refused to listen. All of his men would stand behind him. As I entered the hallway, I clearly heard Carlisle tell Edward, "Let her go, Son."

I was never so grateful for kind people as when I entered my OB/GYN office. I told the receptionist that I had an urgent personal matter to discuss with my doctor. The nurse took one look at me and directed me to come on back. Once I was sitting on the exam table, my doctor came in. For the next thirty minutes, I explained that I needed to have STD testing done. She listened and assured me that she would run every test she could. She advised me to go home and relax. She offered me a mild sedative, but I declined.

Once I was back in the car, I remembered that Jenks was Edward's lawyer. I knew it would be a conflict of interest to ask him to represent me, but maybe he had a name of someone.

When I called Jenks' office, I didn't tell him what I needed an attorney for and he didn't question. It seemed that his daughter was trying to get her clientele up and he said she was sharp as a tack and tough. He gave me her number and I called her immediately. She agreed to meet with me and so I drove to her office. I told her everything.

"Well, Bella, I have good news and bad news," she said to me from across her desk.

"Trust me, your bad news will never compare to mine."

"Well, Illinois law prohibits pregnant women from petitioning the courts for a divorce."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"They feel you aren't in control of your emotions. The good news, however, is that I can get the paperwork together and I can have it filed the moment you give birth."

She asked me several more questions about Edward's infidelity. Then she asked me a question I hadn't really thought about.

"What demands do you have for compensation, child support, and alimony?"

I looked to my hands and then back at her.

"The only thing I want is my name back and him out of my life."

By the time I arrived back at home, it was after dark. I was so tired both emotionally and physically. I parked the car in the driveway and made my way into the house. Everything was just as I had left it. I looked to the couch that sat facing the fireplace. I questioned if he had ever fucked Jane in this house; on that couch, on the floor where we had made love so many times.

I couldn't take it anymore; I turned and got back into my car. I drove around until morning and then found a hotel that I felt was safe. As I got out of the car, I noticed a maternity shop across the street. I quickly made my way into the shop where I purchased new clothes with my own personal credit card I'd had from before we were married. I went into the dressing room and stripped out of the clothes that Edward had purchased and tossed them into the trash before redressing. I wanted nothing from that lying sack of shit.

I checked into the hotel, using my own credit card. As I finally lay down exhausted in the hotel bed, I felt the first tear fall down my face. I placed my hand on my stomach. I wouldn't let this break me. I would raise Deklan on my own. I didn't need Edward or his money. My dad did just fine raising me and my sisters by himself.

I let my tears take me over and I turned to my side and cried. At some point, I must have drifted off because I woke with a start and sharp pain in my lower back. I sat up in bed only to find that my water had broke.

Oh, god, no, it was too soon…

**AN….**

**Now, before I get a ton of email calling for my immediate hanging, stop!**

**Remember Bella is a walking hormone. She is in the last stages of her pregnancy and has a different emotion every second. She is also in protective mode. She is a lioness protecting her cub.**

**I speak from experience from having two normal pregnancies, that I had the desire to either kill or injure their father at least once a day.**

**I also became a different person. For example, I adore coffee. I love everything about it, the smell, the color, the taste and the feeling I get when I take that first perfect sip. During my last pregnancy, I would vomit every time I smelled, saw or thought about coffee. I also had the worst memory; I had a hard time with remembering why I would walk into a room. In other words, I wasn't myself. Just as Bella isn't herself either. **

**See ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella: You keep forgetting to tell everyone who's queen bitch around here. Stephenie Meyer is going to kick your ass eventually, Mathisson.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, her and what lawyer.**

**Bella: Watch it, babe. For all we know, Mrs. Meyer's DH could work for someone like my Edward and have a Jason Jenks of their own.**

**Me: (swallows loudly) Fine. **

**Bella: You also need to send Dollybigmomma a nice new nail file. She informed me that she has a few seriously ragged fingernails from biting them as she beta'd this, and Gemma's going to deserve a raise after doing the pictures for this chapter.**

**Me: But I don't pay her anything, Dollybigmomma, either.**

**Bella: (Raises bitch brow)…**

**Me: (Ducks) You guys know I love you…right?**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 8**

This had to be a dream, or more like a nightmare.

I was certain I would wake any moment and I would be back in my bed, wrapped around my wife.

I looked around the room…silence.

No one was speaking or moving. I then lowered my eyes back to the grain lines of the table…this was real. Bella and my baby were gone.

"Edward, I have to ask..." my father's voice shattered the silence, causing the reality of this nightmare to come crashing harder.

"If you have to ask then you might as well kill me right now. I don't need a ring to remind me what's important in my world."

The scraps of lace still sat on the table, a glimpse of the yellow condom peeking out of the tissue.

"So tell me what you know about this Jane person who's lied to our Bella," Sherman spoke from behind me.

"She's one of our neighbors. She lives a few houses down from us. Her husband is named Alex, but I've only seen him once. Bella said he works crazy hours and Jane thought he was having an affair."

I should have gone with my gut when Jane first came on to me. I should have had her tailed and investigated.

"What is her and Alex's last name?" Shamus asked.

"Payne."

The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of Shamus typing on his keyboard.

I needed to get out of this room, go after Bella, and beg her to listen to me.

"Shamus, have all of Edward and Bella's credit cards monitored. I want to know about any charges she makes."

"Dad?"

"Edward, she's clearly upset. She's very pregnant and I doubt she'll return to the house where she believes you had a mistress."

Oh god, he was right. The house we had made a home was now a painful memory for her. I had to fix that.

"What about her cell phone, can we trace it?" I added.

"Sorry, Boss, I already tried. It appears to be shut off," Shamus responded.

"What about her car?"

Shamus could only sigh. "The tracer runs off her cell phone."

So with all my resources, power, and money, here I sat with no idea where my wife was. It was so frustrating knowing she had believed a lie so easily without talking to me first. She had apparently forgotten the one thing I told her to do before she believed anything she heard about me.

"I have to get out of here. I have to see if I can find her."

I didn't let anyone try and stop me. I ran down the hall and into the elevator, Bella's perfume still lingered there. My chest felt tight and it took everything I had not to crumble down into the floor and cry.

The first place I looked was Books' house. Her sister had just had the baby and I knew she would be home.

Angela answered the door with little Patrick snuggled in her arms. My chest ached again watching him sleep safely in his mother's arms.

"Edward, this is a surprise," she said, as always with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to come over unannounced, but have you seen Bella today."

"No, she and I haven't spoken since last night. Jane was going over to your house and helping her with some project she has."

Angela began to rock her body back and forth as little Patrick began to fuss.

"What happened, Edward?" Her face now had concern written all over it.

I hung my head as she invited me in. I sat on her couch and told her everything that had happened in my office. I nearly lost it again when I told her how Bella walked out.

"Well, I have to say that I never got a good feeling about Jane. She was just too…I don't know, full of herself."

This was interesting.

"As far as Bella's concerned, you know she won't do anything foolish to hurt herself or the baby. But you and I both know how she is when she gets mad." I knew very well how Bella acted when she was angry. The incident of Caius and the flowers came to mind. "I wish I could tell you that she'll cool off and come looking for you, but I can't." I knew Angela was right; Bella wasn't in control of her emotions right now. "If I see or hear from her, I'll let you know." I thanked her and made my way to the door. "Edward, swear to me you didn't do what Jane accused you of."

I turned and looked directly into Angela's eyes, "I swear on my life."

Angela would never know how true a statement that really was.

For the next ten hours, I drove to every place in Chicago I could think of. I went to her favorite places and even spoke to several people in her old neighborhood, nothing. It was as if she had simply disappeared.

Finally, I decided I could not keep my focus anymore and made my way to my parents' home. I couldn't bear the thought of being in my house without my wife.

It was no surprise that there was still many lights on in the house and a number of cars were parked in the driveway. I entered the front door and headed straight for the kitchen. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt my ma would be there. As I rounded the corner, there she stood. I collapsed to my knees and buried my face in her abdomen, slinging my arms around her, securing myself to her.

"She's gone, Ma."

"I know, Son, but we'll get her back."

"How?" I cried into her shirt."

"Because I believe in the truth, that and all the information your men found while you were out scouring the city."

I immediately pulled my head back and looked up at her.

"Son, come into the den and we'll talk," my father said behind me.

I stood and walked over to the sink and ran cold water over my face. My ma handed me a towel and then kissed my cheek, hugging me again before I made my way into the den. Once I entered, nearly my entire inner circle was present.

My father handed me a cup of coffee and it was then I noticed the sun was coming up. Bella had been out there all by herself, unprotected. I prayed to god that she was safe.

"So what have we got?" I spoke to everyone in the room.

"Well, I checked out the name you gave me, Jane Payne, and found the info on her. She was a twenty-two-year-old white female that was residing in Bentonville, Arkansas. She was killed last year in a head-on collision. The article I found states she was on her way to Little Rock to catch a plane to New York to meet a buyer from Saks Fifth Avenue to carry her line of women's underwear."

Shamus looked up and met my narrowed eyes.

"Since I knew there had to be more, I kept digging. I mean if you have clothes to sell to someone like Saks, then you have to have them stored somewhere."

He was right. I wouldn't have thought about that.

"Seems that momma Payne was also in the car when it crashed and was in the hospital for a few weeks. After several months in rehab to learn to walk again, she came home to find that no one had been paying on the storage facility that Jane had kept her clothing in. I contacted the storage facility and it seems they had one of those auctions like you see on reality television. A couple by the last name of Myers runs the auctions. I looked into their records and found out who purchased the storage contents in question. Records show a female by the name of Emily Young purchased the contents of the storage container. I had to really dig deep into Ms. Young's background, but what I found was quite interesting."

Shamus slid a file out from beside him in the chair. Carlisle handed it to me as Shamus continued.

"It seems that Emily has quite a rap sheet, longer than Muscles', actually."

I knew it was meant to be funny, but I had no ability to laugh.

"She's been charged several times with credit card fraud and petty theft, nothing that would make me suspicious."

Shamus pulled out another folder and again handed it to Carlisle. I opened it and was astonished at what I found.

"I checked the county registrar's office to see if Emily Young owned any property and found that she doesn't have any property. Her driver's license expired a few years ago. What I did find, however, and you can clearly see for yourself, is that the house Jane claimed to live in has been vacant for three years. The last legal owners walked away from it when the husband died. I then went to the house myself and checked. Boss, the house is completely empty and didn't look like it'd been inhabited recently at all."

I couldn't believe my eyes as I continued to look at the pages in front of me. Jane had lied about everything.

"I figured Jane has to have somewhere to live, so I had Tonto stake out your house to see if she tried to return. He didn't have to wait long until she did and knocked at your front door just after six o'clock last night. She walked around like she was trying to find a way in, but she left empty-handed. Tonto followed her into downtown where she stopped at a drugstore and purchased a home pregnancy test. He followed her to what we found out to be her real address."

"Emily Young, aka Jane Payne, aka Melanie Stone, aka too many fucking names to continue, lives above the Starbucks which was where one of the pings to the computer system came from."

My eyes went directly to Tonto's.

"Are you sure she lives there?"

"Yeah, Boss. I paid her landlord three hundred bucks to confirm it."

I looked back to Shamus. "Is that all?"

Shamus shook his head and leaned his forearms on his knees. "Not by a longshot, Boss."

Jasper stood up this time and made his way to my father's desk that sat in the corner. He flipped open the laptop that sat on the desk as he began to speak.

"When my father and I found out what Shamus and Tonto had discovered, I had Shamus do a little further investigating. Dad took that condom and panties and sent them to a friend of ours that owed us a favor."

I looked to my Ma who now stood behind my father. Her eyes were welling with tears.

"Dad suggested that since Jane was milling around the house, she must've left something behind. He had Shamus pull up the security tapes for the last few days. However, we found nothing unusual…at first."

Japer pushed a few buttons on the laptop and the flat screen on the wall came to life. There on the screen was my closet. I noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't see what you're trying to show me."

"We didn't notice anything, either. Then I thought; what if Jane planted those panties in your closet? I knew you had cameras all over the place so I had Shamus go back three weeks."

I again looked at the same screen, nothing.

"Okay, so what did we see?"

"That's the thing, Boss; we saw three weeks of this…nothing. Not one piece of clothing moved, not one person entering or leaving the closet, ever, in three weeks."

That got my attention.

"Go back to the night of Sherman's wedding," I instructed.

Jasper moved the timeline to the appropriate spot.

"Well, fuck me running."

Everyone looked at me and then to the screen.

"Bella bought me a new suit. I hung it on the valet stand that's right there in the room. It should've been there on the tape."

The mahogany valet stand was completely empty.

"Just wait, Boss, there's more."

I looked to Jasper who was again pressing keys.

"When Bella told Esme she was expecting, your ma went out and bought that monitor for the baby's room. That monitor has its own recording system."

The screen changed to Deklan's nursery. I watched as frame after frame went by. I nearly lost my breath as I watched Jane standing in the doorway, holding the panties and what looked to be the used condom in her hand. She walked over to the crib and ran her fingers up and down the railing. She then looked at her watch and made her way back toward the door. She looked both directions and then walked to the right, straight for our bedroom.

Shamus' phone began to ring as Jasper turned off the flat screen. I couldn't look at it anymore anyway. I had to find Bella, show her what we found. She would have to come back to me then.

"Boss, that was my friend at NCIS crime lab."

Before Shamus could continue, my father's phone began to ring. I looked to Shamus as my father left the room to take the call.

"That was Books," Sherman looked back at Jasper as he continued, "His friend at the FBI just called him"

My father chose that moment to come back into the room. "Esme, I need to see you out in the hall, please."

I watched as my ma left the room. The hair on the back of my neck stood straight up. My father had never asked my ma to leave the room before. I didn't like the feeling I was getting, something was wrong, very fucking wrong.

I looked back at Sherman whose eyes were still fixed on mine. "They've made an arrest within the department."

I could hear my ma crying in the hall. Something told me something had happened to Bella.

I rose from the chair and began to make my way to the hall. I opened the door and watched as my ma closed the front door.

"What the hell's going on, Dad?"

My father was just finishing up a phone call. I clearly heard him say, "Take care of it, Jenks."

The look on his face was of defeat and sadness. He took in a deep breath before he raised his eyes to mine. "Edward…"

The look on his face in that moment knocked the air out of me and brought my world down in a shattering crash.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Oh, Bella, people are upset with the way things are going right now.**

**Bella: Trust me, I wish I could change things. But this is what happened.**

**Me: Some are upset at Carlisle, for his part in this.**

**Bella: Carlisle is innocent; this chapter will put the blame where it rightfully goes.**

**Me: Are you sure you want to continue?**

**Bella: Yes, I regret everything I'm about to tell you, except for having my beautiful Deklan.**

**Me: Alright, let's hear it…**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 9**

"Hello, how can I help you?" the emergency room nurse asked me with a smile.

"Um, yes, I'm thirty-six weeks pregnant and my water just broke about ten minutes ago."

I didn't like the sound of fear in my voice. This was too soon for Deklan to come. Tears that I had been holding back since waking were now rolling down my face.

"Lets me get you a wheelchair. Don't worry, Ma'am, women have babies every day."

The older woman was only trying to ease my fears. I knew what she was saying was true, but deep inside I was terrified that something was wrong.

Before I knew it, I was rushed to the maternity ward and placed on a monitor, Deklan's strong heartbeat filling the room. I cherished every thud and swoosh. As long as I could hear those, I knew he was still alive.

Dr. Grundy had assured me when I'd called her that I shouldn't worry. She said thirty-six weeks wasn't a big issue. However, this did little to quiet my fears.

"I'm sorry your birthday is starting off so rough," I spoke softly to my stomach as I caressed it with both hands. "I swear I'll make each and every one of you future birthdays special."

Dr. Grundy came through the doors as I continued to massage my swollen stomach. "Hello, Isabella."

Dr. Grundy entered the room like she owned it. She was beautiful and confident. I'd bet her husband worshipped the ground she walked on. I doubted she would ever feel the hurt of having her world pulled out from under her.

"Let's take a look at this little guy." She took a package of gloves from one of the drawers. A petite young nurse held a foil packet and squeezed the contents into the doctor's gloved hand. "You're going to feel pressure."

I closed my eyes as she inserted her hand into my vagina. She lied when she said I would only feel pressure, it was very painful. I grimaced and she began to pat my leg. The nurse placed her hand over mine. "Sorry, almost done."

The doctor removed her hand and I instantly felt better.

"Well, your water most definitely broke and you're five centimeters dilated," she said as she removed the glove and tossed it into the trash. I was surprised by that. I had a raging backache, but it was nothing that I hadn't already had for hours now.

It was as if life wasn't done kicking me in the teeth as suddenly, my first real contraction rocked my body. The petite nurse, whose name I had learned was Carissa, held my hand and helped me to get my breathing under control. "Would you like me to try calling your husband for you, Mrs. Cullen?" her soft caring voice spoke.

"No, he…"

I couldn't finish. I was surprised that Edward hadn't busted down the door of the hotel room I had stayed in. He had more resources than even the FBI that constantly trailed him. But he hadn't, he was clearly telling me he had made his choice. I had some decisions to make, but right now, I had to bring Deklan into the world, alone.

"If you change your mind, just let me know."

I could only shake my head at her as another contraction hit me hard.

I had saved enough money that I could support myself until Deklan was a little older. I would speak with Charlotte to see if she would give me my old job back. Edward had sold my car when he bought my SUV. I would need to return that and find a cheap yet safe car I could afford.

Carissa came into the room just as another contraction took my breath away. This labor thing wasn't for wimps, this really hurt.

"Mrs. Cullen…"

"Please, Carissa, call me Bella," I said between pants.

"Alright, Bella, I hate that you're alone in this, but I need to check your progress."

I nodded my head and mentally prepared myself for the pain this would give me. I shut my eyes tight and tried to concentrate on breathing.

"All done," Carissa smiled. "You're a strong seven centimeters," she said as she disposed of her glove.

"How is that possible? Everything I've read said that the first pregnancy would take at least twelve hours and I've only been here for a little over an hour."

Carissa only smiled as she took my hand. "Bella, what you read in the book can be very true. However, no one told your body or your baby that it was going to take that long. It looks like you were just made to have babies."

I knew her words were intended to be a comfort; however, they just served to remind me that I was alone in this. I would be a single mother and as much as I knew I couldn't predict the future, I didn't believe I would ever be able to trust another man.

"I'm going to page your doctor and let her know of your progress."

I knew I would need to call someone before I took Deklan home. I didn't have a bed for him or even clothes. I couldn't bring myself to step foot into that house again, knowing that Jane was sleeping in that bed, with Edward.

I reached over to pick up the phone to call my father. I knew he worked for Edward, but his first responsibility was to me. I had the first three numbers dialed when the worst contraction hit me, causing me to scream. I dropped the phone and began to sob as the pain went from really bad to unbearable.

Carissa came into the room and as she pulled back the sheet, I watched as her eyes bulge out.

"Bella, I need you to just breathe, don't push."

She hit a button on the side of my bed and suddenly there were dozens of people in my room. The bed was quickly converted and my legs were up in stirrups.

"Okay, Bella, with your next contraction I need a really big push."

I hadn't even noticed that my doctor had entered the room. All of the activity in the room got the best of me and I began to shake with fear. I didn't have a single second to cry as the next contraction hit me and I heard the nurse telling me to push. Three pushes later, a very strong cry sounded as Deklan was born.

The electricity in the air was like nothing I had ever experienced, not even when I had met Edward for the first time. Deklan was placed on my chest as one of the nurses began to wipe off the bloody, sticky substance that was covering his tiny body.

"Happy birthday, Deklan," my doctor grinned behind her mask.

"Oh, what a beautiful name," Carissa said.

I couldn't have cared less what they said as I watched my baby blink his eyes, his little fingers outstretched. In that second when our eyes met, it was as if an unbreakable chain was wrapped around us. I knew in that instant I would do any and everything to protect him. I would give him the world and always remind him how amazing he was.

"Bella, we need to clean him up and examine him. I swear he'll be back in your arms as soon as possible."

I reluctantly let the nurse take him. I watched as she walked to a clear plastic bassinet, carefully placing him on his back. She called out that he was a healthy eight pound and six ounces. The room cheered as the news found awaiting ears.

"Wow, Bella, and he was almost a month early, imagine if he'd gone to term."

I had read that during the last month of pregnancy, a baby could gain a pound a week. He would have been more than eleven pounds. I was suddenly very glad I had delivered early.

One more push and I was done with the birthing process, thankfully. "Alright, Mom, you don't need any stitches and everything looks really good," Dr. Grundy said as she finished up with me. I was elated to hear that, I'd feared having stitches in _that_ department.

I was wheeled into my room a while later, the nurse following behind me with Deklan's bassinet. I asked the nurse to hand him to me and she did with a smile.

"Just ring when you're ready to feed him."

I didn't even look at her as she left the room. I was too focused on Deklan's face. Whether he looked like me or Edward, it was hard to say. His hair was dark like mine, but his eyes were clouded with the antibiotic ointment they had placed in them. He was perfect, with Edward's long fingers and my pale skin.

I unwrapped the blanket to count his toes, one…two…three…

Deklan began to fuss and I chuckled at him.

"I'm sorry, little one; I'll put you back in your blanket."

I swaddled him tightly as I placed my finger on his soft cheek. He was perfect and he was already my world.

"I know you have no clue how special you are to me. You'll get to meet your father eventually and I hope he thinks you're as perfect as I do and will be there for you. But just in case he isn't, I swear to you that I'll always be there for you."

I kissed his face and he nuzzled down in his blanket.

"I didn't have a mom growing up, so I swear that you'll have the best mom in the world. I can't promise you that your father will be around as he doesn't want your mother anymore, but I'll try my best to do all the guy things with you. You have a wonderful grandfather. He'll gladly do all the stuff I can't."

Thinking of my father being a grandfather reminded me of how I'd loved spending time with my grandmother. She taught me so many things and she always made me feel loved and warm. I knew Charlotte would do a great job as a stand-in. Deklan had a grandmother and I knew that even though Edward and I would be apart, she would love Deklan. I reached over and pressed the call button for the nurse. Less than a minute later, the nurse that had left me earlier came into the room.

"Are we ready to eat?"

I shifted Deklan around and untied my hospital gown. Deklan latched on like he had been doing this for years.

"Well, it seems Deklan is a natural, like his mother."

I smiled as I continued to watch Deklan suckle.

"I need you to do me a favor," I told the nurse.

"Of course."

"I need to call Deklan's grandmother. But I need you to speak directly to her and not his father or grandfather."

"I take it dad is…"

"Yes," I quickly responded. It didn't matter to me what she thought he was.

I gave her the number and waited while she held the phone to her ear.

"I'm sorry, dear, it rings to voice mail."

I sucked in a deep breath. She must have been with Carlisle and Edward. I gave her Carlisle's cell number and reminded her not to talk to Edward or Carlisle. I watched as she dialed the number and then placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Sir, my I speak with Esme Cullen, please." She smiled as she continued to speak. "This is Teresa Murray." I waited as she continued to smile and said, "Thank you."

A moment later, she spoke again. "Hello, Esme?" I sucked in a sharp breath. "This is Teresa Murray, a nurse with All Women's' Hospital here in Chicago." She was silent for a moment. "No, nothing's wrong. Something very right has happened. However, I need you to keep this under your hat." More silence. "Yes, Bella is here and so is a special little boy who's very excited to meet his new Nana."

She looked at me and then winked.

"Bella wants you to come right over, but not to say a word to an Edward or Carlisle." She looked at her watch and then looked over at a sleeping Deklan. "Yes…yes…I'll tell her…yes…yes…he's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." I smiled at her as I couldn't have agreed more.

Teresa said goodbye to Esme, placing the phone back on the cradle and then she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, it seems your mother-in-law has been very worried about you."

I knew Esme was the one Cullen who would be worried about me and not how much money I was going to take from them.

"She's like a mother to me. She won't take sides in this."

Teresa took a sleeping Deklan from my arms and encouraged me to rest. I was not certain how long I slept, but Esme was sitting beside my bed when I woke. She had placed a down comforter on my bed and I noticed that the room was filled with baby things; a cradle still in the box, and bags and bags of diapers and baby essentials sat in one corner, while a beautiful diaper bag sat on the windowsill.

"Well, hello, new Momma." I couldn't help but smile at her. She quickly rose from her chair and wrapped me in a warm hug. "I love you, sweet girl," she whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too, Esme."

She didn't say anything, she just gently held me until I pulled away. I relished in her motherly scent and her soft embrace. I needed a mother and that was what she was providing for me. Would I always know exactly what Deklan needed? I prayed I would.

"I'm so sorry you're going through this…"

"Please, Esme, can we not talk about _them_?"

I felt the hurt growing in my chest at the thought of Jane and Edward being together.

"Alright, I'll only say one thing." She looked deep into my eyes as she awaited my response. "When the time comes, you'll listen to what he has to say."

I nodded my head. I would listen to him alright, sat in the same room as both of our attorneys, as I signed my name to the final divorce papers. I would listen as I closed the door to that part of my life.

"Now, I want to see my grandbaby."

As if Deklan knew that his Nana was in the room, he began to fuss. I watched as she gently picked him up from the bassinet he had been resting in.

"Oh, my goodness, you look just like your father when he was born." She moved the blanket so she could see his fingers and ran her eyes over his delicate body. "Deklan, Nana brought you several gifts. I know your mommy is having a rough time right now, but don't you worry, it'll all work out."

I wished I had her optimism; right now I couldn't even think of being in the same room as Edward.

"Bella, I know you've made plans for when you get out of the hospital, thus the reason for all of this. Consider it a gift from Nana and not from, well, Edward."

I smiled at her, she knew me so well.

"Thank you, Esme."

She turned to look at Deklan. "Bella, would it be alright to take a few pictures and send them to Carlisle and Edward. I'll understand if you say no."

She was still looking lovingly at Deklan. I couldn't deny her this, she was being wonderful and it wasn't as if he wouldn't find out soon enough.

"That's fine, Esme, I plan to call Father Mulcahy and have him do the blessing. I'll see if he can stay in the room so Edward can see him."

Esme looked to me with a bewildered look.

"I don't want that woman around my son, Esme, I won't have it. She's already destroyed my marriage; I won't have her poison my son."

Esme placed Deklan back in his bassinet and began to snap photo after photo. I watched as she typed away on her phone. I could only guess she was sending his photo out.

"Isabella, you need to listen to me." She sat back in her chair and looked deep into my eyes. "I know that right now, your emotions are all over the place. I know exactly what you're going through. However, don't do anything you'll regret. As far as Jane is concerned, she'll be dealt with. She won't get away with what she's done."

Esme's phone began to ring and she looked down at the screen, silently pressing the ignore button.

"Well, I think I'll let you get some rest, I have a few men I need to deal with."

I somehow knew it was either Edward or Carlisle who had called her. I didn't have to worry about Esme telling Edward where I was. I knew she would tell him to stay away.

I was confused, however, at her reference to Jane. Would she be the stereotypical "monster-in-law" with her?

Esme kissed a sleeping Deklan and then made her way back to me.

"Sleep, beautiful Bella, I'll be back tomorrow to help you with Father Mulcahy and getting your home set up."

She kissed my cheek and then gracefully left the room.

"_Don't do anything you'll regret."_

The words sounded over and over in my head.

I knew what I had to do. I would not regret doing this as soon as possible.

With a deep sigh, I picked up the phone and dialed the number I had been given. It rang three times before she answered.

"Hell, Ms. Jenks, Bella Cullen. I just had the baby, go ahead and file the papers you prepared. I want this divorce over as quickly as possible."


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Wow, do you know how to stir up a hornets' nest or what.**

**Bella: I know.**

**Me: Any words for this chapter?**

**Bella: There are a lot of answered questions in this one. I look like a real idiot in this one, not that I don't deserve it.**

**Me: Well, then shut up and let's get to some answers…**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 10**

"You know when you look into the store window of a pet shop and you see all of the cute and cuddly puppies playing with one another, then you take one home just to find out he pisses on the floor and chews up your best pair of heels?"

I looked up from feeding Deklan to find Rose, Angela, and Alice standing in the doorway.

"I say we take the baby and leave his mom to wallow in the hole she's dug for herself," Alice suggested.

"No, Edward would kill us for that. However she's going to owe us big after this," Angela said with her famous "you're an idiot" look directed at me.

I rolled my eyes at the three of them. I should have known Esme would tell someone where I was.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Isabella," my sister snapped at me.

She crossed the room and sat on the edge of my bed, her eyes boring into mine as she opened her arms and took me into a hug. Deklan began to fuss between us.

"Give my nephew to me," Alice appeared and took Deklan.

"Oh, Sissy, what am I going to do with you?"

I began to sob, for what I had no idea. My emotions had been everywhere when I was pregnant, but now it was much worse.

"Don't worry; you've got us and we'll help you fix this," Rose had both of us in her arms. I could hear Deklan begin to fuss more as Alice tried to soothe him.

"Bella, I swear to god I love you like no other, but this…" Rose moved her hand around the room, "…is beyond belief. If you hadn't just given birth to the most beautiful baby, I'd totally kick your skinny ass."

I blew my nose with a tissue and looked at Alice who had finally quieted Deklan.

"I knew the two of you would make beautiful babies, but he's more perfect than I imagined. He looks exactly like Edward," Alice said as she continued to rock Deklan back and forth.

I started to cry again.

"Well, I'm certain he and Jane will have plenty of beautiful…"

I couldn't finish, I let all of the emotions I'd had over losing Edward to Jane come out.

"Oh, my fucking god," Rose exclaimed as she got off the bed.

"Rose, watch your language," Angela corrected.

"Sorry, Deklan, but get used to that word, your daddy invented it," Rose tossed.

"Back to you."

She pointed her perfectly manicured finger at me. "I cannot believe you just walked away from him like that."

My eyes were huge as Rose's words filled the room.

"Oh, no you don't, he left me. He chose that fucking skank over his wife and baby," I shot back.

"Are you serious? You honestly believe the word of that whore over your own husband's?"

I shifted in the bed, my lower abdomen protested with a sharp pain.

"Ugh," I winced as I placed my hands on my pelvis.

"Bella," Angela was beside me in an instant.

"I'm alright," I assured her.

"No, you're not alright, Bella. You've lost your fucking mind if you think for one second he fucked Jane." I was angry now. I tried to get up again, only to have the pain return. "No, you sit and listen to me," Angela shoved my shoulder. "I know you. You've always been the stronger one between the two of us. You've always told me not to put up with shit from anyone. But what you've done to that man and that little boy," she pointed at Deklan, "is beyond standing up for yourself. You took away his opportunity to see his son enter the world, his firstborn."

I grew angrier as I listened to her take his side, my own sister was standing against me.

"Get out," I told her. "Get your shit and get the fuck out!" I shouted.

I looked to Alice and held my arms out for her to give me back my baby.

"Shut the fuck up, Bella, I'll leave after you've listened to everything I have to say." I had never seen my sister so pissed in my life, not even when Mike denied Abby. "Edward has done nothing but worship the motherfucking ground you walk on since the day he married you. How the fuck you can just toss him away on the word of a lying backstabbing bitch is beyond me."

Angela moved toward the door and I thought she was finally leaving. She grabbed a black bag and returned to sit beside me. She placed her black purse on the table and removed a large file folder from the bag. She slammed the file folder on the table and gruffly opened it.

The picture that sat staring at me caused me to gasp. My hand instantly grabbed the picture and brought it closer to my face. I scanned the entire picture with my eyes as my anger began to escalate. There in the center of my baby's nursery was my so-called friend. There in her hand was the very pair of panties I had found in Edward pocket.

I looked to my sister, my mouth agape and my heart racing. I looked to my son who was now resting in Rose's arms.

"Oh, my god, I divorced him over a lie."

Rose began to chuckle. "Well, you nearly divorced him. Luckily for you, I've known Jenks' daughter for several years. She called me the second you called about filing the papers."

I looked to Angela who was still giving me the death glare.

"She never even filed the papers. But that's the least of your worries," Alice spoke from the window.

My body sank into the bed. Once again, I had reacted without thinking. Not twenty-four hours ago, I swore to be the best mother to Deklan and I didn't even get him home before I had fucked that up.

I ran my hands up and down my face. Edward was going to hang me for this. I had taken the birth of his son away. I would be lucky if he didn't convince some judge to take away my parental rights.

"I need to call my dad," I said as I suddenly sat up.

I reached for the phone, but was stopped by my sister.

"No, you need to call your husband," she shot back at me.

"Really, Ang, call the man that, as you three just reminded me, I've thrown away? Do you think for one second that he's just going to waltz into this room and throw his arms around me and life will be the way it was before I confronted him?"

Rose placed Deklan in his bassinet and then turned to me. "How do you know, Bella?" she questioned.

"We all know what he'll do, Rose."

I ignored the pain as I got out of bed and took Deklan into my arms. I would still fight for him.

"Listen, the last I saw of Edward, he was pulling at his hair and trying to figure out where you were."

I had no doubt that Rose was correct. But once he knew I had kept Deklan's birth from him, that would all change.

A soft knock sounded on the door, Esme's face slowly appearing as it opened.

"Good morning, my sweethearts."

My tears returned as I began to kiss Deklan's face.

"Oh, goodness, what is this?" she questioned.

"Hey, Ma," Rose spoke as she kissed her cheek.

"Not much, just opening my sister's eyes," Angela said as she crossed the room to join Esme.

"Ah, and what did we see, Isabella?"

I couldn't speak. I could only hold my baby close to me and cry.

"Bella, let me have Deklan before you hurt him," Esme held her hands out to take the baby. I kissed his face as I handed him over to her. "Good morning, my sweet baby," she cooed. I made my way back over to the phone. I needed to call my father and have him come by. I knew he would let me stay with him until I got on my feet. "Bella, you didn't answer my question," Esme spoke as she began to change Deklan's diaper.

I looked to her as I sat on the bed. I had only been up a minute, but I was so tired.

"No, Esme…I didn't like what I saw."

I raised the sheet and lowered my legs under the covers.

"Neither did Edward when he saw her in that picture." I closed my eyes as I imagined Edward looking at the picture of Jane in the nursery. "However, the look on his face when he saw the picture of Deklan was much better."

I placed the pillow over my head. Maybe if I wished really hard, I could wake up from this nightmare that I had created for myself.

"What did he say?" I questioned as I lifted the pillow.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself? He's waiting in the hallway."

**EDWARD**

"Dad, tell me what's going on. What does Jenks want and why is Ma crying," I demanded.

"Slow down, Edward," my father cautioned as he motioned for me to go back into the den. "Jenks was calling to tell me he had an interesting call from an Inspector Beliogini. Your mother got a call from a friend and is headed off to help her. I think this will get her mind off Bella and the baby for a while."

I gave him a questioning look as he took a seat across from me.

"It would appear that Maria Whitlock is singing like a bird in her Italian jail cell." I closed my eyes and leaned back on the couch. Would that nightmare ever die? "She had a lot to say about a certain 'friend' of hers that she recently ended a relationship with." This was the first time I had ever seen my father using air quotes as he spoke. "According to Maria, Emily Young was once her girlfriend."

I looked to my father; his face had the beginnings of a smirk.

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes, Son, Maria says she's a lesbian."

I had to laugh. I could remember Eileen trying to set the two of us up several times over the years.

"She told Beliogini that they met a few years ago. Eileen found out and told Maria that Emily would be a perfect accomplice to their plan to take over."

He now had my full attention.

"How? I mean we never saw her before the open house," I stated.

"Oh, but we did," he retorted.

"When, Dad, when did I see her?"

My father relaxed into the chair as he took a sip of his drink. "Remember the car that brought Renee to the wedding?"

My eyes went wide. I had forgotten all about the mystery driver that day.

"That was Emily Young?" I said to no one.

"Maria said she drove the car from the airport to the church and then to an old warehouse where Renee was killed."

My father and I just looked at each other for a few minutes. The pieces of the puzzle started coming together.

"But why did she continue? I mean Eileen is dead and Maria soon will be. There'd be no money coming to her."

"That's where the story takes a little twist," my father said as he stood and crossed the room. He refilled his coffee and then took his seat again. "It seems that Jenks also received a call from the Feds."

I knew from earlier that Sherman had some information he didn't get to give to me.

"They arrested an Alex Houston. He's a rookie that started with the department about a year ago. He was sitting outside of the church during Books' wedding and decided to follow the car that Emily was driving. He discovered what Emily was in the process of doing. She was able to con him into believing that she was being forced to do it.

"He took her to his home and she slowly convinced him that she fell in love with him. He thought he was building a future with her. She was using him to get the information she needed on us. She told him that she was pregnant with his baby and that they needed money to buy a home to raise their baby in. He decided if he made a big break in a case against this family that he'd get a promotion and then he could buy her and his baby a house.

"So he began to do things on his own time, having no regard for the rules of the department. He made too many mistakes and his department figured out what he was doing. Now that they've arrested him, Emily laughed in his face and told him she lied about everything, including being pregnant. Apparently, during their pillow talk, Alex spilled a few too many of the Feds' secrets and now she's considered a huge liability. They're asking for our help in putting her away for a long time. They want the video tapes we have."

Sherman and Jasper came back into the room at that point. Sherman took one look at me and made his way over.

"Edward, I know who's behind this. I swear we're going to get the truth to Bella and she'll be back in your home before you know it."

I continued to look at my father's face.

"The condom belonged to an Alex Houston, didn't it." Everyone knew it was a statement and not a question. "I still don't understand why Emily stayed in the game."

"I think I can help with that one," Jasper announced. "Once Emily found out that Eileen was dead and Maria was in prison, she decided that she could still cash in. She used the computer that Alex was issued to hack in and steal the video tape she used to trick the monitors. She'd planned to blackmail Edward with pictures of the hidden panties. Bella just chose the wrong day to clean the closet."

I turned my attention to Jasper. "How do we know this was her plan?"

Jasper chuckled as he looked me directly in the eye, "Because Tonto went back to her apartment with Angus and gave her some medication that caused little Jane to be very truthful."

"Where's the bitch now?" I demanded.

"Right here, Boss," Angus announced as he shoved a bound and gagged Emily through the den door.

Her hair was a matted mess and her eyes were black from her running makeup, but she was otherwise unharmed. My guys would never hurt a woman if they didn't have to.

Emily stumbled and then tripped on the rug. She landed on her side next to the coffee table.

"Sit her up and remove the gag. I want to talk to her," I ordered.

Tonto had her in the chair and quickly ripped the duct tape off her mouth. I took the chair from the desk and placed it directly in front of her. I said nothing to her as I locked eyes with her. I watched her as she sobbed and squirmed. She never said a word. No one said a word. The only noise in the room was the clicking of the grandfather clock in the hallway. The silence was interrupted by the dinging of cell phones in the room. I ignored it and continued to stare at her.

She was the reason my life had been turned on end. She was the reason my wife and baby were out there alone and thinking I no longer wanted her. I twisted my wedding band as I continued to shoot daggers at her.

"Son, you need to look at your phone."

My father's words fell on deaf ears as I continued to watch Emily fall apart in the chair. She knew she was caught. She knew she would die soon, yet she said nothing. This only pissed me off.

"Edward," my father nudged me and placed my phone in my face. I glanced at the screen and nearly came unglued at the face that reflected back at me. I quickly snatched the phone from his hand and stared at the tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"You mother is on her way here and wants to talk with us. She said Bella is safe and the baby is healthy."

I rose from my chair and began to walk out of the room. I paused and turned back to Emily, taking my eyes off my son's picture for a second.

"You fucking move one finger and you'll wish you'd died alongside Renee."

I then turned and made my way to the front door. I opened it and then stepped outside. I sat down on the top step and went back to looking at my son's perfect face; he had Bella's lips and my long fingers.

I didn't even hear my mother's car pull up until I felt her sit down beside me.

"He's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

I looked at her, tears in my eyes. "Tell me she's safe."

She nodded her head. "She's tired, but yes, she's safe."

"H-he…my son, he's alright? I mean he's a month early."

My Ma chuckled. "He weighed over eight pounds; it's a good thing he came early."

"Why, Ma?"

She put her purse behind us as she wrapped her arms around me. When I was a little boy, the feel of my Ma's arms made everything alright.

"I asked Dr. Grundy as I was leaving and she said it was due to all of the stress. Bella came to her office and had STD testing done. Dr. Grundy offered to sedate her, but Bella refused. Hours later, Bella called her because her water broke in her hotel room."

I gripped my phone harder.

"She was alone and scared and needed me!" my angry voice shouted. "That fucking bitch caused her to deliver our son early and fucking alone."

I stood and entered the house again. Emily had not moved an inch. I took my seat again as I heard my father kiss my Ma.

"You took something from me that I'll never get back." Emily began to shake her head back and forth. "My son was born early and my beautiful wife was alone while she gave birth to him because of your lies."

"I-I…"

"Did I give you fucking permission to speak to me? You've opened your goddamn mouth too many times when it comes to me!" I shouted at her. Her body began to shake with fear as her sobs increased. "Get this piece of shit out of my sight!" I shouted as I threw my phone at her.

"Edward," my Ma's soft voice spoke.

I turned and came face to face with nearly the entire family. Rose stood in front of Muscles and a very pregnant Alice stood holding Sherman and Jasper's hands. However, Smiles' face was the one that caught my attention.

"She was alone…wasn't she?" her voice cracking as she questioned. "She never left my side when Abby was born." I crossed the room and took Smiles into a tight hug. "It's supposed to be a magical time, having your first baby."

"Emily took that from her," I spoke into her ear.

"She took it from you as well," Smiles responded.

"I know…I know."

It was a little later when everyone left. I had found a chair on the patio that was quiet and everyone left me alone. I sat out there for hours and thought about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. I replayed the memories of meeting my Bella, falling madly in love with her, taking her to my bed for the first time, dancing with her, waking up with her, begging for her forgiveness…getting the news of my son being born. The sun was rising as I began to feel stiff from sitting for so long.

I heard the patio door open and got a whiff of my Ma's perfume. I felt her warm hand on my shoulder as she walked around the chair.

"She believed a lie, Ma."

"I know, sweetheart."

"After all the times I told her how much I loved her, she still believed a fucking lie."

Ma placed her warm hand on my knee. I knew her words of wisdom were about to part the clouds and have the sunshine lighting up my world again…if only it was that easy.

"You have a big choice to make. You can either dwell on the negative of this or you can rejoice in knowing she's safe and he's healthy."

I knew she was right. Once Bella heard the truth, she would apologize and promise to make it up to me. I knew that wasn't what I wanted.

"I need to see my son," I spoke as I rose from the chair and headed upstairs to shower.

Once I was showered and dressed, I made my way down into the kitchen. My Ma was ready and told me she was coming with me. I walked into the garage and found my father behind the wheel of his car waiting for my Ma.

Once we all reached the hospital, I parked and then made my way over to my parents' car.

"Edward, I want to talk to her first," my Ma told me.

"Alright, if you think that's best."

"I won't promise anything, but your sisters are in there already giving her eyes a good opening."

I leaned my back against the wall of the elevator as I waited for the floor to arrive. It seemed to take forever as I awaited the door to open.

I watched with a heavy heart as my Ma knocked before slipping into Bella's room. I waited with my ear pressed to the door as I listened to my mother speak.

"_Well, why don't you ask him yourself? He's waiting in the hallway."_

With the words I had been waiting for, I opened the door and took a step that would define my future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Oh, good god, Bella, a fucking divorce?**

**Bella: I know, just…don't, okay?**

**Me: I hope that shamrock you're wearing still has some luck left in it.**

**Bella: Just know I have an amazing family and have always been able to count on them.**

**Me: Alright, I'll leave you alone, for now.**

**Bella: Thank you. I hear you have an announcement to make.**

**Me: I do. As you've already heard, Ms. Gemma went off and got the writing bug and now she's so busy that she can't keep up with everything in her world so…**

**Bella: So…?**

**Me: It's my pleasure to announce that Holly Higgins is now doing all of the photos that goes with each chapter.**

**Bella: Wow, well, thank you so much, Ms. Holly.**

**Edward: (Snuggles up to Holly, kisses her cheek, and whispers something into her ear. All the while, Dollybigmomma eyes his ass appreciatively.)**

**Me: Alright, Edward, this is Bella's turn.**

**Edward: I had to thank Holly properly.**

**Me: Go home, you cheeky bastard.**

**(Holly blushes, but refuses to share what Edward whispered in her ear…and Dollybigmomma pinches his ass as he leaves the room, grinning evilly.)**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 11**

The sight that stood before me would forever be etched into my memory. My Ma was stood holding my son, lovingly cooing to him. Smiles stood in the corner of the room, anger written across her face, a lone tear cascading down her cheek. Amex and Rosalie were examining the gifts that littered the corner of the room. Finally, there was my Bella, sitting in the middle of the hospital bed, her hair a disheveled mess, her eyes ringed in a soft purple and swollen, with red-tinged rims. It was clear she had been crying; her eyes immediately cast down as if she was ashamed.

"Well, hello, Daddy."

My mother continued to rock my son as she made her way over to me. I held out my arms as she placed his warm bundle into my hands. In the instant I drew him to my chest, my purpose in life changed. I could feel the energy that resonated from him. He was a product of the undying love that Bella and I shared. He was a miracle. As I looked into his eyes, I instantly knew what I had to do. I would protect him until my last dying breath. I would give him the world. I would be the example of the man he needed to grow up to be.

"I'll send up some clothes for you, dear," my mother whispered into my ear as she gently kissed my cheek.

It was as if no one else mattered to me in the world. I ran my eyes up and down his perfect face. I could see Bella's perfect lips and her button nose. He definitely had my fingers and my same eyes. I prayed they were brown like his mothers. His hair was a deep brown with faint little red highlights that could only be seen in the sunlight coming through the window.

"Hello, little man," I whispered as he began to wiggle and stretch. I had to laugh at the expressions he had as he raised his tiny arms beside his head. "I'm your daddy." I placed gentle kisses on his forehead and cheeks. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

I closed my eyes and brought his head to my chin. I inhaled his intoxicating baby scent and suddenly everything was right with the world. I softly told him how I would teach him how to play football and how to use his Cullen charm to win over all the girls. How his grandparents were waiting to spoil him rotten. How I would always be there for him as my father had been for me. I swore I would do everything in my power to give him everything he needed, starting with a happy mommy.

I would teach him by example. Yes, I was a mob boss, but that didn't mean I couldn't teach him core values of being a good man, a good future husband and father. That was my job and I would start that today.

Deklan began to fuss while sucking his fist, and I suspected he might be hungry. It was confirmed when I looked up and watched as Bella unsnapped her hospital gown and bra. The sight of her took my breath away. She had always been beautiful, but today, even though she was sad and clearly tired, she was still the most beautiful girl in my world.

I kissed little Deklan's head as I carefully handed him to his mother. You would have thought Bella had done this all of her life and not a mere day.

I sat beside her and gently ran my finger along his brown hair.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry, but I know you're tired of hearing that from me." Her voice was so small and whisper soft.

"You're right, Bella, I don't want to hear I'm sorry from you."

I tried to keep my emotions in check; she didn't need to be upset by harsh words while she was feeding the baby. I continued to watch as Bella fed Deklan, and she would whisper kind words to him as she gently rubbed his tiny cheek. I watched as she gently moved our son from one breast to the other. She did it with such ease that one would have thought she had done this for years. Deklan took her nipple into his mouth as if it were a lifeline. I stroked his pink cheek gently and chuckled as I told him, "Just remember, Son, those were mine first and they're only on loan. I want them back when you're finished."

I watched as he continued to nurse. Bella's eyes never left Deklan's face. This was my family, my responsibility.

"I was about to call my dad when you came in," Bella explained as she removed a sleeping Deklan from her chest.

I took him from her, crossed the room, and placed him back in his crib. I stood over him and watched him sleep. I wanted to be like him, full belly, not a care in the world, loved and protected.

"Has Charlie seen him yet?"

"No," her voice was so soft, so frail.

I quickly turned my eyes to her. "Why not?" I asked, my brows wrinkling in confusion.

I watched as her shoulders sank, her head once again lowering, a lone tear began to fall down her face. I held my place, giving her space to get her thoughts together. If I had learned one thing about my wife was that sometimes it was best to let her have her say.

"I realize with everything that's happened in the past couple of days that it's most likely best that I take Deklan to my dad's house until I can get on my feet."

With a quick glance at my sleeping son, I made my way back towards Bella.

"Well, if you think we'll need extra hands, I'm certain my Ma and Charlotte would be happy to alternate staying with us."

Bella's head snapped up and her eyes locked with mine.

"Y-you s-said…us," Bella mumbled.

"I did, as in you and me. Deklan has two parents last time I checked." I couldn't help but give her a half grin.

"But…"

"I…"

"How…"

I didn't think I had ever seen Bella as confused as she currently was. A small part of me was enjoying having the upper hand; okay, a large part of me, but this didn't happen very often.

"Bella, I think it's time you heard the entire story about Jane."

I crossed the remaining three feet and settled on the bed beside her. I took her hand in mine and began to tell her the events that had been told to me. Bella never moved or said a single word as I told her everything.

I kissed her temple and rubbed the back of her hand as she took it all in. Her bewildered look quickly turned into a look of anger. She began to shake her head

"I feel so stupid," she tilted her head back and let out a deep sigh. "She would say these little…snips, I guess you could call them," she waved her hands around, trying to find her words. "I always just shrugged it off as her venting because of her husband, Alex."

"What kinds of things?" I would kill Emily Young myself if she had upset my wife.

"Just stuff like how handsome you are and how if you were her husband, she wouldn't let you get dressed. Crazy things like that." She then looked into my eyes as she steadied herself. "I know you don't want my excuses for my very poor behavior, but honestly, I'm at a loss here, I don't know how to fix it. Or that you even want to fix it."

I smiled as I took her face in my hands. I softly kissed her nose and touched my forehead to hers. I took a deep breath and relished in her warm scent, it grounded me, prepared me for what I needed to say.

"Last night, when I found out about Deklan, I went through so many emotions. My Ma reminded me of the fact that I can take this as a bump in the road of our marriage, or I can chose to make it a wall and end it. I sat outside last night and thought over everything we've been through. I remembered how I worked so very hard to earn your heart. How I swore to God that if he'd bring you back to me after you were kidnapped, let you see how much I really loved you, I'd do everything in my power to keep you."

I closed my eyes and kissed her pink lips, how I had missed kissing her.

"Honestly, Bella, at a certain point last night, I thought about letting you suffer with your actions. But then I remembered how, by doing that, I'm punished as well. The way I see this, I have to take the good and the bad of the hormones you have running around in your body. The good was when you couldn't get enough of me, and as much as I truly enjoyed it, it's time to pay the price."

I looked into her eyes; I could still see the doubt weighing heavily in her soul.

"Bella, I know you have so many emotions running through you right now. I wish you could crawl into my head and see how deeply I feel for you. Babe, I have everything I want in this room. I have no wish to ever be away from either of you."

I kissed her again and tried to show her all the love I still had for her.

"Edward, I know what you're saying is the truth…I-I just…"

She lowered her eyes and shook her head back and forth.

I had to make her see that this was real, my devotion to her and our son was real and she didn't have to ever question me or my feelings for her.

I looked to my hands that were now holding her delicate ones. I watched as her engagement ring sparkled from the overhead lights, how it cast various rainbows as she moved her tiny finger. I watched as the glint from my own ring cast its own rays. Then it hit me, the claddagh.

"Bella, do you remember when I gave you the shamrock necklace?"

She moved her eyes to mine and nodded her head.

"Do you remember what I told you about it?"

I watched as her left hand reached up and placed the tips of her fingers over it, as if to pull the memory to the front of her mind.

"You said it was to let people know that we were together, so no other man would come on to me."

I smiled at her response. She was right; I had been pretty caveman about the explanation I gave her.

"Yes, I do remember telling you that," I chuckled mostly to myself as I continued. "Do you remember the first morning we woke up and you noticed the claddagh I wear on my pinky?"

Her face looked puzzled as she again nodded her head.

"Bella, I'm about to tell you something that you must swear to keep to yourself, no one can ever know that you know this."

I watched as her eyes darted frantically back and forth between mine.

"The shamrock was a promise, but the claddagh holds so much more."

I looked down at my ring, twisting it around my finger, remembering the moment my father placed it on my finger, binding the vow I took.

"When I gave you the shamrock, I gave you my word that I was devoted to you, that in that shamrock, you were carrying my vow of being true to you and only you. The claddagh is a vow I took with my father and the married men of my family. It's a vow I made that I would never dishonor you in any way."

The room was silent as I continued to look at my ring. The tradition dated back further than anyone knew.

"This vow that you took…" Her voice was riddled with emotion, cracking at the end, "If…if you were to break it, what would happen?"

I looked her straight in the eye as I responded. "My father would have to kill me."

I watched her as her eyes went wide and her loud gasp sounded in the quiet room.

"Carlisle wouldn't really…"

I sat up straighter and took her whole body into my arms.

"He would have, Bella. He asked me if I did anything. When I told him no, he worked very hard to help me prove it."

I released her as she pushed at my chest.

"Will our son make that same vow?" Her eyes were pleading with mine.

"Yes, Bella, every Cullen man makes that vow."

Bella stood from the bed and crossed the room to Deklan's cradle. "I can't imagine him all grown up and getting married."

I rose from the bed and moved in behind her, wrapping my arms around her middle.

"One day, he'll find a young woman who completes him as you complete me. He'll give her the shamrock and I'll pass the claddagh to him."

Bella turned in my arms, wrapping her arms around my middle, snuggling her face into my chest.

"I wish you didn't have to tell me that. I know why you did, but I wished it didn't come to this." I snuggled my face into her hair, kissing the top. "Tell me how to make this better, Edward."

I stood holding her for the longest time, swaying back and forth. The idea of this actually came to me last night.

"The only thing I want from you to call us even in this is one thing."

Her head snapped up, her eyes once again locked with mine.

"I'll do just about anything, please tell me," her eyes pleading, her lower lip quivering

"When you have your final checkup with Dr. Grundy, I want to get pregnant again as fast as possible; I want another baby as soon as we can."

She didn't blink an eye as she responded. "You actually read my mind that time. I was just thinking that the next time I'm pregnant with your baby, nothing will keep you from being there."

I smiled as I kissed her with all the passion I had for her.

Six weeks, the countdown had begun…

**AN: So some of you may think that Edward let her off too easily and you're entitled to your opinions. This is how I saw them work it out from the beginning.**

**As you read above, we have a new Facebook master, Ms. Holly Higgins. She's already blown me away with pictures from last chapter and the teaser I posted the other day.**

**I wanted to get back to doing some recommendations as I have found some amazing stories that I wouldn't have found without a rec from someone else.**

_**Letters to Corporal Masen**_** by ****solostintwilight**

**Writing to offer a bit of home to a soldier overseas, she discovers words can bind a friendship. Lonely in war-torn Europe, he finds hope in letters from a stranger. What happens when the war is over?**

_**Cobblestones to Corsets**_** by****TrueEnglishRose**

**In 1843, Queen Victoria reined alongside etiquette and protocol. Everything was judged from who you were to what you owned and how much status you had. Can a small farm girl from Lord Cullen's estate bring life and happiness back to his son? Will Master Edward see her for what she is as a person, or who she is by birth? And what does Lady Cullen have up her sleeve?**

_**Better Than Pie by **_**Savannavansmutsmut**

**Bella decides marriage will solve her financial woes and auctions herself off as a wife, only to be bought for an unsuspecting, lonely Edward by his meddling but well-meaning Down syndrome brother, Emmett. Can a marriage of convenience be the solution to all of their problems?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Bitch, you better play the fucking lottery.**

**Bella: I don't need to. I already am the luckiest girl in the world.**

**Me: For as tough as he is, you bring him to his knees.**

**Bella: We all have our Achilles heel.**

**Me: That's true. Hey, what happened with Emily? Did she get a bullet to the head, long walk off a short pier?**

**Bella: I can't say right now, but it'll surprise you.**

**Me: You know I hate surprises.**

**Bella: Yes, bitch, I do know that. Let's get back to the story.**

**Me: After Thursday's teaser, we'd better before they bring pitch forks.**

**Bella: Well…**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 13**

The month following Deklan's birth was full of event after event. I refused to allow Bella to do anything except nurse him and rest. Smiles had asked us to be little Patrick's godparents and the christening was quickly approaching. Father Mulcahy was gracious enough to do Deklan's blessing before we left the hospital.

Ma pulled me aside and questioned if I'd thought about selling the house and buying a new one. She was concerned that Bella would have too many bad memories. Bella quickly dismissed the idea and refused to let Emily win.

Bella was going with my Ma today to get little Patrick his first crucifix. I had informed the jeweler to give Bella anything she wanted. I had also given him instruction to start Bella a special bracelet that contained Deklan's birthstone. I would give this to her after Deklan's christening.

The idea of having a double christening was put on the table, and just as quickly, my Ma removed it. She felt it was important to celebrate each birth independently. No one dared to argue so the plan was set to have them a week apart.

We were still having trouble with the group of punks that had continued to terrorize the neighborhood. One of the ladies from the bakery not far from Bella's old office called my father and asked for help.

Mrs. O'Leary was the sweetest little old lady I had ever met. She was also not one to let young kids get away with anything. I remembered her yanking on my ear quite a few times. She also made the most amazing chocolate chip cookies. Those cookies had kids fighting over who would sweep her front steps on a daily basis.

I had sent Tonto and Shamus over there, but the only thing they had managed to do was come home with full bellies of said cookies. Dad called me last night and told me we would be making a special visit to her shop today.

Bella opened the door and greeted my father with a warm hug. He immediately pulled Deklan from her arms and tossed him into the air. Deklan squealed with glee, while Bella gasped with horror.

"Oh, now don't fret, little Bella, I did this to all of my kids and they're perfectly fine."

Deklan was still laughing as my father tossed him into the air again. Bella was quick to ask if he would like something to drink as she took Deklan back into her arms, and he declined of course. Deklan fussed for a minute until Bella excused herself to go and nurse him.

I told my dad I would meet him in his car as I made my way to the nursery to say goodbye to my family. Watching Bella rock and nurse Deklan was a sight I wanted to forever hold in my mind. I smiled at the sight of them together, the rocking chair gently swaying as she sat confidently and hummed to him. Over the past six weeks, Bella had slowly returned to the Bella I fell in love with. Her confidence level had returned and she was again very level-tempered. She had also been driving me crazy with want every time she paraded around our bedroom naked, her gloriously full nursing breasts on display. Sometimes I think she did it on purpose, forbidden fruit and all that.

Her eyes left our son's face and locked with mine. Her smile was huge and genuine.

"You do remember that I have my checkup today?" she questioned as her eyes turned dark with lust.

I could only smile at her. She had definitely been doing the naked parade on purpose.

"Why, Mrs. Cullen, are you suggesting something?"

Her coyness was refreshing as she switched breasts. Her bottom lip became a prisoner of her teeth as her eyes again met mine beneath her thick lashes.

"I'm suggesting that you should make certain you're home before I fall asleep this evening."

I chuckled as I took in her Cheshire grin.

"It's a date, Mrs. Cullen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oCAC0o0o0o0o0o

Growing up, I quickly learned that you could tell what kind of mood my father was in by what car he chose to drive. As I exited the house, I instantly knew this would be an interesting day as my father sat behind the wheel of his brand new Chevy Camaro. My Ma had rolled her eyes when he had brought this car home. He was in the mood to fight.

He didn't even give me time to fasten my seat belt before he peeled out of my driveway. I quickly buckled up and then threw on my shades.

"Damn it, old man, if you get me killed, Bella is gonna kick your ass."

He only huffed as he pressed the gas pedal harder.

"Six week is just about up, isn't it?" he asked as he plugged in his iPod.

"As a matter of fact, Bella goes to the doctor today."

"That's what your Ma said. She didn't sleep last night and was up all night getting our house ready for Deklan."

I smiled as I looked out the side window. My Ma had volunteered to keep Deklan for us any time we wanted her to. Bella had suggested that she keep him while she went to the doctor's office and maybe did a little shopping. My Ma had cleared her schedule and had been working hard to convert one of the bedrooms into a nursery and playroom. Judging by my father's admission, she had put things into high gear.

It wasn't long before my father pulled along the curb in front of Mrs. O'Leary's shop. Not much had changed since the last time I'd visited. Mr. O'Leary had passed away several years prior. Their son, Sean, had come home and painted the outside of the building. He had no desire to work in the bakery and his wife refused to move to the big city. Mrs. O'Leary never batted an eye as she continued to run the bakery by herself.

I could remember my mother ordering all of our birthday cakes from here and I knew she had already ordered the cakes for the upcoming christenings last week. I paused as I reached for the door of the bakery. I noticed a car slowly coming down the street, its stereo thumping loudly. My grandfather used to say that the speakers in these people's cars were worth more than the whole car. I chuckled as I removed my shades and stepped into the shop.

Once inside, I felt like a ten-year-old boy again. The smell of fresh bread, sugar, and spices engulfed me. Once Deklan was older, I would bring him in here. I wanted him to have great memories to pass along to his son.

"Well, would ya look at what the wind blew in here."

I smiled as Mrs. O'Leary stood behind the counter, her hair still bright red and her lipstick matched. Her white frilly apron wrapped around her neck without a spot of dirt on it. Her eyes were so bright as she made her way around the counter, headed for my father.

Dad was a good two feet taller than her, but she managed to bring his face down to her level and kissed each of his cheeks.

"Mr. Cullen, how are ya this fine mornin'?" she said in her thick Irish accent.

"I'll be perfect of you'd call me Carlisle," he corrected and then kissed her cheeks in return.

"Oh, now, and are me old eyes deceiving me?" she turned to my direction.

"No, Mrs. O'Leary," I smiled as I made my way over to her. She might have been a small woman, but she could hug like a grizzly bear.

"Where's that new baby of yours? Home with his Ma as he should be I'd imagine."

I smiled and nodded as she took my face in her hands, kissing both my cheeks as well.

"I want to see that new baby, ya hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll tell Bella we need to come and visit."

"Not too soon, mind ya. Ya keep that baby wrapped up tight. Keep the evil spirits away until he's blessed good and proper in the church."

Mrs. O'Leary was a good woman, but she believed in the old ways. In her time, things were done differently. I would have to be careful what I did or said around her today.

"Now let me get ya gentlemen something good and nourishing into ya."

She quickly moved behind the counter again and began to make a pot of tea and arrange different pastries on a platter.

It wasn't until I watched her move behind the counter that I noticed a pretty blonde-haired girl arranging bread in the display. Her blonde hair was pulled tight into a ponytail, her skin very fair and her clothes quite minimal. She reminded me of Bella at an early age, minus the dark hair of course. She was clearly shy as she refused to make eye contact with me.

I joined my father at one of the little café tables that sat in the shop.

"Megan, be a dear and take this to the Cullen men."

The shy girl complied as she kept her head down and placed the tray on our table.

"Thank you, Megan," my father told her.

She only smiled as she quickly left to return to her work. Once she was behind the counter, Mrs. O'Leary had a cup of tea in her hand as she joined us at the table.

"Carlisle, I cannot tell ya how good it does me poor old soul to see ya here today."

"It's my honor."

"Poor Megan just hasn't been the same since the last time those hooligans came into me shop. Had to pull out me shotgun I did."

I could just picture her with this big old rusty gun that she more than likely brought over from Ireland with her. I for one would not want to be on the receiving end of that gun.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

She took a sip of her tea as she began her story.

"Megan came to me nearly eight months ago. She didn't have two nickels to rub together and had a new wee little one to feed. She came into me shop to get out of the rain and I offered her a cup of tea. She told me she didn't have any money, so I told her it was an old pot and I would have to be rid of it, anyway."

I looked at the shy girl again. She looked like she hadn't had a good nights' sleep in weeks.

"I offered her a job here and a place to stay in Sean's old room. I couldn't have asked for a better worker and the poor baby is quiet as a church mouse."

"Did she mention where the baby's father was?" my father questioned.

"She told me he'd run off in the night. Left her with not a dime or a care," she shook her head as she took another sip of her tea.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I retrieved it to find a text from Tonto.

**My brother, Seth, is in town. He's looking for work. Can I put him to work at the club?**

I quickly typed a reply.

**Bring him to the bakery, I want to talk to him myself first.**

I placed my phone back in my pocket as I continued to look around the room. My father continued to talk about the punks that had been harassing the local businesses. She told us of the last time they had been in this shop. Seemed they had scared Megan so bad that Mrs. O'Leary was convinced she would turn and run. She said that the ringleader had taken a fancy to Megan and would touch her in a way that wasn't appropriate. Megan had been so scared that she cried for hours after they left.

"Carlisle, I don't worry about me self so much, but Megan has been through too much and I fret that this will cause her harm."

My father only shook his head as he continued to drink his tea.

I noticed that my black SUV had pulled up behind my father's car. Tonto exited first and then a dark-haired man I assumed to be Seth joined him. They rounded the car as Seth pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke. He got points from me for doing that outside and away from the store.

The bell over the door chimed as a group of men entered the shop.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Mrs. O'Leary spoke.

I looked back at the men who had walked into the shop. The first guy was wearing his hat backwards, his hair looked to be slicked back with too much gel or not enough soap. It looked like he was trying to grow some facial hair, but his punk-ass balls hadn't dropped yet so he wasn't having any luck. His tennis shoes were untied and his jeans were six sizes too big for him. He was trying hard to look like a gangster, but he was failing miserably. I had seen his type countless times, trying to be a badass, only managing to break a few laws and ending up with a record. The bitches that followed behind him looked exactly the same.

The leader moved calculatedly around the counter and stood there, waiting for poor Megan to look up.

"How can I help you gents today?" Mrs. O'Leary questioned with confidence and strength in her voice.

"I came to talk to my girl today," his voice full of arrogance.

My father stood and made his way over the group of men, his cup still in his hand.

"Yes, well, the young lady isn't on the menu, so try picking something that is or get the hell out."

The young punk only snickered as he reached for Megan's hand. She stood trembling as her eyes danced from the punk to my father.

"Mind your own business, old man," the punk tossed back at my father.

The bell above the door again chimed as Tonto and Seth came into the room. I made eye contact with Tonto and gave him a warning look. He closed the door and placed his arms across his chest, Seth following suit.

Megan had looked to see who had entered the door and locked eyes with Seth.

"I told you I'd be back for you," the punk told Megan.

Megan's eyes never left Seth's and for a second I wondered if Seth was her baby's father. The look they had for each other was off. It wasn't of surprise or distaste. It was of wonder and intrigue.

"I won't tell you again that the lady isn't here for you."

The punk then turned his attention to my father and attempted to grab his shirt. I said attempted because quicker than you could blink, my father had the punk's face slammed into the wooden countertop, blood gushing from his broken nose. Seth had jumped the counter and had Megan wrapped in his arms, kissing the top of her hair.

I pulled my gun and had the remaining punks with their hands held in the air. Tonto had his gun to the back of one of the remaining punk's head, daring him to move a muscle.

My father jerked the guy's hair back and held his face where my father could talk to him.

"I won't tell you this twice, get the hell out of this neighborhood and don't come back. If you do, I'll personally place a fucking bullet in you fucking brain, you got me, motherfucker?"

He didn't give him a chance to answer as he tossed his body into his gang. Tonto opened the door and began shoving the men out one by one. Seth continued to hold tightly onto a sobbing Megan.

By the time we left the bakery, I had a new employee, dad had two boxes of cookies, and Seth had a dinner date with Megan. All in all, it had been a hell of a day.

We headed to the office and took care of a few loose ends. By the time we had everything in order it was close to eight o'clock in the evening. Dad dropped me off at my house and wished me a goodnight. I had no doubt that it would be.

I secured the door and set the alarm, making my way up the stairs and into Deklan's room.

He was tucked in his crib, sleeping away. I leaned over and kissed his chubby cheeks. He woke up momentarily and must have mistaken me for Bella as he tried to suck on my nose. I chuckled at him and then placed his pacifier in his mouth. He fell back to sleep instantly.

I removed my jacket as I entered my bedroom. I froze in my tracks as I found my beautiful wife sprawled across the bed. She had the sexiest and tightest corset on. It was black with red bows down the front. The garter belt matched the bows and held her black stockings in place. Thank god she had forgotten to put on the matching panties.

"Hello, honey," her voice was low and sexy. My mouth refused to work as I stood there staring at her bare core. "Hello…my eyes are up here," she snapped her fingers, bringing my attention to her beautiful eyes.

"Well, this is a surprise," my voice sounded foreign even to me.

"I got the green light from my doctor today."

I crossed the room and placed my body atop hers, my lips claiming hers as my hips ground into her core.

"Ugh," she moaned.

"Baby, I have so missed this," I spoke into her neck as I nipped and sucked.

I moved my hands to her satin and lace-covered breasts. I didn't want to get them leaking, but damn it I missed them.

"Oh yes," she purred.

I moved my mouth to the tops of her breast where I licked and kissed.

"Please tell me you got this fucking thing on sale," I questioned as I tried to take the thing off of her.

"N-No, I paid far too much for it."

I didn't give a fuck if she'd paid ten thousand dollars for it, it was in my way. I took the cloth into my hands and split it down the middle. Once her breasts were uncovered, I took them into my hands, my lips and teeth teasing her nipples. I quickly ditched my clothes as my cock sprang to life.

I had to slow down, it had been so long and I hoped that she had recovered fully from giving birth to our son. Would she feel the same? Did we have any lube? Maybe I would just get her off a few times and then have her give me a hand job. My eagerness decreased and I should have known that Bella would know I was having this internal battle. I had to be gentle, make sure she was loved properly.

"Edward, I'm not a china doll that will break if you touch me. I need you to let go, feel me for once. I want you to lose control, I need this."

I looked into her chocolate eyes and they told me everything I needed to know. She needed me to show her the side of me that I had hidden from her up until now. Without a second thought, I grabbed her hip and flipped her over.

"You better hang on, spider monkey," I growled as I entered her with everything I had.

I watched as my cock slid in and out of her, wet with her arousal.

"Harder, Edward!" she cried.

I grabbed her hips with one hand and wrapped her hair around the other. I began to slam into her with such gusto that you could hear our bodies slapping against each other.

"Oh yes…just like that!" she shouted.

I let go of her hair and reached around and pinched her swollen clit. I could feel my balls slamming into her lips as I continued to thrust into her hard and fast.

"Ohhhh!" she chanted as I felt her walls begin to vibrate around me. I was far from done with her as I let her orgasm finish before I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and took her across the room and placed her against the wall. I didn't give her a second to recover before I slid inside her again, her legs wrapped around my waist as she began to cry out my name over and over.

She was right, I needed this. I had always been so careful with her, always made a point of being a tender lover. But goddamn, it felt so good to just fuck her.

"E-Edward…I-I oh, god…right oh...oh...oh…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as her second orgasm rocked her body.

Her forehead hit my shoulder and she was panting so heavily. I continued to pound her into the wall.

"You like that, baby? You like me fucking your perfect pussy?"

Her head raised and the look on her face nearly did me in.

"My turn," she spoke as she removed her legs from around me.

Bella shoved me back toward the bed as she straddled my hips and slammed her wet pussy down on my hard cock. I watched in awe as her breasts bounced as she rode me hard. I was losing the battle of trying to hold off my climax. She looked just too good riding me for all she was worth.

I looked down and watched as my cock would disappear into her warm core over and over. However, when Bella placed her fingers on her clit, I lost the battle.

The combination of my climax and Bella fingers brought her to a finish as well.

We lay sided by side, sweating and panting as we tried to catch our breath.

"Baby, I think there's a good chance you knocked the balls off the next baby and you just gave me a girl."

I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her. I fell asleep with a huge smile and a hot naked girl beside me.

**AN**

**Wow….**

**Theres some lemon for ya…**

**My rec this week:**

Out of the Mouths of Babes » by Edward's Eternal

Dr. Edward Cullen loves his job, but lives for his daughter. When her little world explodes he will do anything to piece it back together. But could the solution also bring him the happiness he didn't realize he was missing?

By Your Leave » by jonesn353402

Honorably discharged Sergeant Major Edward Cullen meets widow Bella Black and her young son Seth. The ad says room for rent, but maybe they have more to offer each other than just space.

Blue Satin and Cowboy Boots » by symphiann

There were 4 unwritten laws in Forks during 1883.1-you listened to your Pa.2-You worshipped God.3-You did your chores without complaint.4-You stayed away from the Cullen brothers. I had no problems with those laws until a pair of green eyes looked my way.

Tell them I sent ya…..

**Next week, we have a christening to attend.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Good god, girl, that was some good sexing.**

**Bella: You have no idea…**

**Me: So you got your family back together and it seems that life is back on track.**

**Bella: Things are beyond perfect. I still have a few things to share, but they're all good things.**

**Me: We like happy things.**

**Bella: Okay, so let's head to the christening…**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 14**

"I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

I stood proudly beside my beautiful wife. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, teasing me with her soft creamy neck. I shouldn't have been having these thoughts here in the middle of a church, during my son's baptism, but I wanted her.

Since Bella's checkup, we had been tearing each other's clothes off as often as possible.

This baptism drew in more people than our wedding. My Ma had insisted that Maggie help plan the event, and looking at the number in attendance, I was glad she had.

Bella came to the decision that she wanted to have Angus and Maggie as Deklan's godparents. She wanted to have someone outside the immediate family so that no feelings were hurt. I knew Angus and Maggie would raise our son in the proper manner if the need arose.

Deklan didn't move a muscle as the priest trickled the holy water over his forehead. Maggie was waiting with a towel and a new diaper once the priest was done.

I could hear the voices of some of my Ma's friends talking about how calm the baby was and how that was a sign of a good leader. I silently chuckled. Ma had just told Bella that I was so upset during my christening that I screamed the whole time and then peed on my godmother. Guess I was not such a good leader after all.

Once the ceremony was over and the reception had begun, my father pulled me aside and asked if I had shared Emily's fate with Bella. I smiled and rubbed my thumb along my bottom lip as I clearly remembered the conversation we'd had one night after we had placed our son in his crib.

"_Edward, I wanted to ask you a question and I really need to know the truth, even if you don't want to share it with me."_

_I looked to Bella and then took her by the hand and led her to the living room. I curled around her and softly traced my fingers alongside of her._

"_I wondered when you were going to ask me this."_

_Bella turned and looked at me with her big beautiful brown eyes. Her fingers softly caressed my stubble that I had decided against shaving this morning._

"_She's dead isn't she?"_

_Bella's voice was full of emotion and this surprised me. Emily had caused us so much pain and nearly our marriage. My beautiful wife had a pure heart and this was evident in her words._

"_No, my love, she isn't dead. Not that I didn't consider it."_

_Bella's eyes became huge and she turned fully in my lap._

"_Then…what?"_

_I eased her back onto the couch, kissing her warm pink lips._

"_We decided to cooperate with the Feds on this one."_

_Bella looked more confused than ever. She opened and closed her eyes several times._

_I kissed her forehead and snuggled in beside her. I had my hand in her hair as I let the silky strands fall from between my fingers._

"_Babe, sometimes doing the right thing in this family doesn't always require a bullet." I tilted my head against hers as I closed my eyes and continued. "We decided to cooperate with the Feds and turned her over, along with the tapes from the security footage. In exchange, they managed to have a virus in their evidence files against us."_

"_So she's behind bars now?"_

"_Yes, Bella, she's behind bars for the crimes she committed against the government."_

_Bella took in a deep breath and then let out the cutest hum._

"_Someday I'll forgive her, not today, but someday."_

_I opened my eyes and turned and kissed her head again._

"_I'm glad one of us will."_

"I don't even have to ask if she was comfortable with our decision, do I, Son?" my father chuckled as he took a drink of his scotch.

"You'd be wasting your breath if you did. She's amazing and thank god she's mine."

"I feel the same about your mother."

"I've always known you and Ma were two of a kind. You've always made your love and respect of her known to all of us."

I looked over my father's left shoulder; my Ma was taking Deklan from one of her friends. He was fussing and she was quick to act. Bella was crossing the room to join her.

"Edward, do you ever wish you'd have gone after Bella when you saw her for the first time?"

I hadn't really thought about it. I didn't want to. I was just grateful that I got to wake up to her beautiful face every morning.

"Honestly, I'm just glad I have all that we have now. I refuse to question the timing."

My father only nodded as he turned to watch my Ma gently patting Deklan's back as Bella kissed his cheek. Like a true Cullen, Deklan was surrounded by women; granted, the two most beautiful were his mother and grandmother, but they were women nonetheless.

"I hear you had a talk with Seth this week," my father spoke changing the subject.

"Yes, I got him set up and gave him his assignments. I think he'll work out just fine."

"Of course he will. He has a purpose. Give a man a purpose and you have a man that'll work hard."

I couldn't have agreed more. My reason to live was currently standing not ten feet away with my other reason resting on her shoulder. The conversation I'd had with Mouth came to memory.

_"So, is Megan's baby yours?"_

_"No, Mr. Cullen, but it's in my plans to make him mine, if she'll agree." His eyes told me he spoke only the truth._

_"Are you sure about that? Children aren't something you can just toss aside, not in this family, anyway."_

_I looked to Tonto and he nodded his head, silently giving me his word that he would make Mouth understand._

_"She's my world. I know it's fast and I can't explain it, and it might make me sound like a pussy, but it's the truth. I crave her." _

_His words spoke volumes. I knew exactly how he felt._

_"I don't have to tell you that you can't tell her anything that happens in this room, correct?" Mouth only nodded his head._

_"Tonto, get him fixed up with a car," I instructed as I reached into my desk and gathered a business card. "Give this guy a call and tell him to set you up with a decent house. Tell him you work for me and he'll know where to put you."_

_Mouth took the card and placed it in his jacket pocket. He began to turn and leave the room._

_"One more thing." Mouth stopped and turned back to me. "Mrs. Cullen wants you and Megan over for dinner this week. Don't even think about telling her no, she owns my balls, if you know what I mean."_

_Mouth began to chuckle as he nodded his head. As Tonto and Mouth left the room, I clearly heard Mouth ask Tonto why I called him Mouth. _

_I heard the sound of a hand slapping a back as Tonto replied, "Seth, trust me when I say that you want Boss to give you a nickname. It's a sign that you're going to be family."_

_I chuckled as I returned to my work. Tonto was correct. I had nicknames for all of my family; well, the family that wouldn't rip off my balls for saying them out loud, anyway..._

By the time we had retrieved Deklan from all of the ladies that had attended the reception, Bella was exhausted. I loaded them both into Bella's SUV and headed home.

It was less than two weeks later when I was awoken very early in the morning. My beautiful wife was wrapped around the toilet and vomiting violently. I rushed to her side as she tried to shove me away.

"Edward, you don't need to see this."

I shushed her as I ran a washcloth under the cold water and laid it along her neck. Bella was pale and her skin cold.

"Do you think it was something you ate?"

Bella turned her face in my direction and gave me a go to hell look. "I highly doubt it since I'm three days late."

The smile on my face was hard to hide. Bella was as regular as they came. If she was late then that could only mean one thing.

"You're pregnant?"

"Good fucking detective work there, Sherlock," Bella tossed at me as she leaned her head over the toilet and began to dry-heave again.

I rubbed her back and ignored her shitty attitude. We were pregnant again and nothing was going to keep me away from the delivery this time.

"Well, how about I run to the store and get a test," I asked as Bella's body convulsed again as she continued to dry-heave over the toilet.

She lifted her left hand and pointed to the cabinet under the sink. I opened the door and sure enough, there were several home pregnancy tests and a box of tampons.

Once Bella had her vomiting under control, I left her in the bathroom to pee on the little stick. It was the longest three minutes I had ever waited through in my life. When she emerged from the bathroom, I rushed to her and hugged her tight.

"We're pregnant, Edward, our children will be Irish twins."

_Eight months later…_

"Bella, I know you need to push, but just hold it till I can get my gloves on."

While Bella's first pregnancy had been a breeze, this pregnancy had not. She was sick for the first four months and then had to watch her diet as she developed gestational diabetes. Bella was a rock star, as she vowed to do anything to make sure this baby was healthy. The one thing that was like the first pregnancy was that she was delivering quickly.

"Okay, Bella, let's get this baby out."

Bella had called me back home not long after I'd left for work this morning. Just as I was getting her into the car, her water broke. I told her to close her eyes as I drove like a bat out of hell to get her here. Once I had her in the doors, the nurse rushed her back and ten minutes later, we were about to meet our second son for the first time.

I watched as Bella's face turned red and she nearly took my hand off with her grip.

"Here he is…"

My attention turned to the tiny pink, screaming, and perfect baby that now rested on Bella's stomach. I watched as Bella took her hand and rubbed his tiny head.

"Hello, Connor, happy birthday," Bella spoke, clearly out of breath.

"Edward, do you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Grundy stood at the end of the bed between my wife's legs. Her hand was extended toward me, scissors waiting for me to take. With a shaky hand, I took them and cut the umbilical cord, severing the tie he'd had to Bella for the past nine months. I watched as they took him across the room and began to clean him and weigh him.

"Eight pounds, ten ounces."

I smiled as I bent down and kissed my wife. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and I brushed it off and placed more kisses there. "Thank you," I whispered to her.

"For what?"

"For your faith in me, for giving me two perfect sons, and for saying yes."

I watched as a tear rolled down her face, I kissed it away.

"Well, then thank you for asking me."

Her eyes were bright with love and happiness. I could only smile back as I knew I had given her that look. I loved her with every cell in my body.

"Are you ready for the next one yet?" I jokingly questioned her.

"Hell no, you keep that baby making thing away from me. I want to enjoy the two we have before we plan any more."

I could do that. As much as I loved my wife pregnant, I would give her time with our boys.

**AN:**

**So anyone want to guess why Seth's nickname is Mouth? Bella will tell us in the next chapter, but I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**I wanted to take a second and thank those of you who read and yet chose not to review. Thank for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Alright, how about some recommendations?**

Half Full » by DH78

Bella sees life half-empty. Edward sees it half-full. Will he teach her to quench her thirst by living for the day?

Out of the Mouths of Babes » by Edward's Eternal

Dr. Edward Cullen loves his job, but lives for his daughter. When her little world explodes he will do anything to piece it back together. But could the solution also bring him the happiness he didn't realize he was missing?

The Affair » by johnnyboy7

After the death of her father, Isabella Swan moves to the East coast where she meets dentist Edward Cullen. He's older, a father, and married. Sometimes, you can't tell your heart who to love.

**And not to toot my own horn…..**

Completely Clueless » Mathisson

Bella is the most positive person you will ever meet. Edward is madly in love with her. So what is the problem? Edward cant find the courage to tell Bella how he feels. And Bella is completely clueless when it comes to men. Come along and see how Jasper finds a way to make Edward tell Bella the truth


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Okay, so I'm dying to know where in the hell did the nickname Mouth come from.**

**Bella: Seth is a man of few words. In all the years I've known him, I don't think I've heard him say fifty words. So since he's so quiet, Edward chose the opposite.**

**Me: Huh? Okay…**

**Bella: Mathisson, he's a guy, they think differently than we do.**

**Me: So true, so true. So have you forgiven Emily yet?**

**Bella: I had to. I can't expect people that I may hurt to forgive me if I can't forgive someone who hurt me.**

**Me: I wish I could be that way. Listen, I want to tell you that although I enjoy hearing your side of this story, I don't think anyone wants to hear how Connor won a spelling bee or Deklan played in the sand every day.**

**Bella: I'm certain Edward has no intention of doing that. However, I do feel the need to issue a tissue warning for this chapter…**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Chapter 15**

Everyone's heard the phrase, "Kids do the darnedest things." Bella and my two were no exception. Mouth and Megan had fallen hard for each other. Mouth moved Megan and her son, Lucas, into his house. He insisted that she go back to school and finish her degree. Lucas called Mouth daddy from day one. Mouth hired a private investigator and found Lucas' biological father. He and Tonto went to visit him and convinced him to terminate his parental rights. I'd never seen a happier man than the day he adopted Lucas. Two years later, Megan finished her degree and they were ready to expand their family.

Since Megan wasn't Catholic, she chose to have their wedding in my Ma's backyard. The ladies in our family went to work and turned the backyard into a wedding paradise, my wife's words, not mine. Abby had just turned seven and was a junior bridesmaid. Lucas and Deklan were best of friends and while Lucas walked Megan down the aisle, Deklan was the ring bearer. It was during the time that, when children witnessed someone doing something that was wrong, they felt the need to tell their parents.

Deklan had insisted he and Lucas would stand beside the "big guys" during the wedding. Bella had assured me that it wasn't a big deal as long as they behaved. Everything had gone really well with the boys until the minister spoke the part, "Do you take Megan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Mouth didn't even get the opportunity to respond before Deklan yelled, "Mommy, that man said Auntie Megan is awful. That's not nice; he has to sit in time out."

Everyone laughed for several minutes, Deklan got very angry, and I had to take him aside and explain why everyone thought that was funny.

About a year later, Bella had been very sick and it happened to be Father's Day. I had been taking care of the boys for her and letting her rest. That morning, however, I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to get up and get some work done. I went downstairs and found that the kitchen light was on and I could hear voices. I crept around the corner to find my two sons butt naked, flour and eggs all over the floor. They had two bowls between their legs and they were mixing the contents while they sat on the floor. When I asked them what they were doing naked on the kitchen floor, they looked me in the eye and Deklan said, "Mommy doesn't let us cook unless we have play clothes on. We didn't want Mommy to get mad if we got pancake on our pajamas." I couldn't even be mad at them. I helped them clean up the mess and together we made breakfast for Bella. That was by far one of the best Father's Day I had ever had, as we also found out that Bella had been sick because she was pregnant again.

Growing up, Deklan was exactly like me. Anything I did, he wanted to do. Connor, on the other hand, was a person unto his own. He loved to read and discover things. He would catch bugs and then study them. He would watch television, not for the cartoons, but he enjoyed the educational channels, such as the Discovery and History channels. Bella always encouraged him.

Bella had just given birth to our daughter, Katie, at the time and had put the children down for a nap. When Bella had given birth to Katie, the boys were none too happy to have a girl in the family. Deklan said he would rather have had a new toy than a sister, and Conner wouldn't come anywhere near Katie. They had even asked my Ma how to send her back because they didn't want a baby sister.

It just so happened that I had to stop by the house that day and I walked into the family room to find Deklan and Connor sitting in front of the fireplace with baby Katie lying at their feet. When I questioned them as to what they were doing, they said that they had sent an email to Santa and that since he had worker elves, they thought he could have Katie. I took my children in my arms and explained that we loved all of them and that one day, they would do everything in their power to protect their little sister. We never told Bella about that one, I feared she would never sleep again.

Even though they were so young, I had no doubt that they remembered my words from that day. Katie was in first grade and a little boy in Connor's class was pulling her hair and then pushed her down on the playground. Connor was playing near her and saw the entire thing happen. He called out for Deklan and Deklan helped Katie up off the ground while Connor walked over and punched the kid in the nose. Bella was called to the principal's office and she then called me when she learned what had happened. I took Connor to the side and had a talk with him. Many parents would have disagreed with what I told him, but he was a Cullen and he might run this family one day. I told him that I was proud of him for sticking up for his little sister, however not to go around punching people for sport.

I gave credit to Deklan and Connor for making Katie the tough-as-nails woman she was today. Her brothers had no problem picking at her or teasing her, they just wouldn't let other children do it. Our children had this silent bond that I could not possibly put into words. It was more than just protection. It was honor and courage. It had no boundaries and for them it was real.

Deklan never dated anyone that Connor had feelings for and the same was true for Connor. Both of my sons valued Katie's opinion when it came to the young ladies they chose. Deklan's first year at college, he brought home this nice young lady, Sasha. Katie hated her from the moment she walked through the door. Deklan broke up with her when they returned to school. Connor was talking to my father one Sunday afternoon about a young lady he wanted to bring to meet the family. My father assured him that he was certain Bella would love her. Connor responded, "Mom is pure of heart, she loves everyone. Katie's the one I worry about. She can just see the kind of character a person really has." So when Deklan brought his Katie home to meet the family, we all waited with baited breath as our Katie said hello to her. When the two Katie's hugged each other, we knew she was the one for Deklan. He proposed several months later.

When Connor was seventeen, he came to my office one afternoon asking for Muscles. Muscles followed him outside and when he returned with Connor in tow, I knew something was wrong. Connor later confessed that he had overheard some of the guys talking in the locker room that the guy his sister, Katie, had gone out with the previous weekend had tried to get her to have sex with him. When she told him no, he began to spread rumors about her. Connor decided to key the guy's car and slash his tires. He wanted the name of a good repair shop so the kid could get his car fixed. Connor had no issues paying for the damage, but he told the little punk that if he tried that shit again, it would be more than his car that was damaged. I never told Connor that I called the auto place and paid the bill. I placed the money Connor had paid in an envelope and gave it to a women's shelter.

Our children weren't always perfect little angels, far from it, actually. One event that stood out was when Deklan had just turned sixteen. He had gotten in trouble at school and Bella decided that he would lose his car for two weeks. We were having dinner at my parent's house that night when my father asked Deklan how he liked his car. My father had given all the grandchildren a car for their sixteenth birthday. It was not brand new, but it was safe and in good working order. Deklan decided to spread his wings by opening his mouth that evening, a choice he would regret his entire life.

Deklan answered his grandfather by saying, "Mom took away my keys, the stupid bitch." He spoke the latter under his breath, or so he thought. I didn't remember who jumped up quicker, myself or my father, but Deklan found himself six inches off the floor by the collar of his shirt, with both his angry father and grandfather in his face telling him how to speak properly to the women in his life. My father was so enraged that he took the car and sold it. It was an entire year before Deklan saved enough money to buy one on his own. Not a day passed after that where he didn't kiss Bella and tell her he loved her.

But the moment that stood out the most in my memory didn't happen when they were little, it happened when our daughter was twenty-three. My Ma had just found out she had breast cancer. Once the children were told, they all came home and insisted on going to the hospital to see their grandmother. I watched from the door as all three of them climbed into her hospital bed and wrapped their arms around her. Katie placed a kiss to Ma's cheek and said, "Nana, when we were little, you'd always pick us up and dust us off and ask us where we hurt. You'd kiss the spot and tell us it was all better. Tell us where it hurts, Nana, so we can kiss it and make it better." My Ma beat breast cancer. She swore that it was because of the kid's kisses.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: So, this is it.**

**Bella: Sadly, yes, my story ends here. **

**Me: Bella, it's been my pleasure to listen to your side of things. Do you have any words of wisdom for our readers?**

**Bella: As a matter of fact I do. When you find The One, the person who makes getting up every day worthwhile, hold on to them, forgive them, pray with them, and love them. Do that and you'll be able to leave this world with a full and peaceful heart. Oh, and have a tissue handy, but please remember to laugh, too. Sometimes a good crying laugh is better than any antidepressant out there.**

**Me: Well said. Okay, well, I'll leave you now and let you finish…**

**CLADDAGH AND CHAOS**

**Epilogue**

Standing in my kitchen, I was tired and feeling a bit sentimental. Slowly stirring my cup of tea, I closed my eyes and began to remember the happy moments that had happened in this very room over the years…

The first morning Edward came down those stairs and found me making him breakfast and how he took his time thanking me. The many dinners I cooked for him and our kids. I turned to the sink, looking out into the backyard, seeing the wooden swing set that still stood as proud as the day Edward had put it together. If those timbers of wood and steel could talk, the secrets it would reveal... The backyard where we held many birthday parties, cookouts, and Sunday afternoon football games still looked the same.

I remembered the camping trip that Deklan and Connor planned when they were both six. They wanted to do it alone, no help from their daddy or grandpa. I smiled as I remembered them heading into the house once the sun set, they'd had enough and wanted dinner and to watch television.

The many tea parties that Katie begged her brothers to have with her and her dolls. It only took one time of Edward joining her and from then on they sat at her table every time she asked. It wasn't until she went off to college that she was ready to part with her tea set.

The many nights Connor stood out there looking at the stars through his telescope. I thought for sure he would be an astronaut as much as that boy knew about the planets.

I moved away from the window and began slowly walking toward the stairs. This had been a long week and I was really feeling it. I was finally able to relax and analyze my thoughts. As I passed the door that led to the hallway, I stopped and placed my hand on the doorframe. It was here, on the children's birthdays, we would have them stand with their backs to the frame and document their growth. I smiled as I remembered Connor and Deklan running neck and neck for several years, Connor eventually won, ending up one half inch taller than Deklan and Edward.

When the kids were growing up, I always encouraged them to follow their dreams, even if it meant they didn't follow in their father's footsteps. When Deklan decided he wanted to major in business, I knew he would run the company one day. Deklan had a shorter fuse than Edward and they worked for years on calming him down. When Deklan brought Kate home, I knew he had found his other half. It took a lot of sleepless nights to get her skin toughened up a little. By the time they were married, she fit right into her role. Deklan became frustrated when Edward didn't immediately turn everything over to him. He kept telling his father that he was ready to be a leader, but Edward insisted he was not quite ready yet.

I would always remember the day Deklan had his eyes opened to the fact that he still had a lot of learning to do. Carlisle and Esme had been away on vacation. On the trip home, a man driving a large truck had a heart attack and died at the wheel. His truck then crossed the center lane and ran head-on into their car, they were killed instantly. Once Deklan heard the news, he went ballistic. He wanted to have the family of the driver held accountable for his grandparents' death. Edward did something that caused Deklan to see things in a different light and changed him forever. Edward went to the widow of the driver and gave her the money to bury her husband. Deklan was a different man after that, and Edward said he was ready to lead the family a few months later.

Connor was never interested in running the family. From the time he walked across that stage at high school graduation, he set his sights on becoming a physician. When the kids would come home from college for the holidays, usually with someone in tow, Connor never did. He told me he didn't want anything or anyone to distract him.

He had just finished his residency and was entertaining several hospitals in Chicago for a job. Having just finished a tour of yet another hospital, he decided to stop and grab a bouquet of flowers for me. He was walking into the florist shop and ran into a young girl. Her name was Elizabeth and he said the moment their eyes met, he was in love. He brought her over for dinner after a month of dating her. He confided in me that he was nervous she would not want to be with him when she found out what his family did. I told him to be honest with her and that I would be happy to speak with her if she had any questions. He took her out in the backyard when he told her, she laughed and said she had known from the beginning, that you couldn't live in Chicago and not know who and what the Cullen's did. They married two years later.

Katie was the apple of her daddy's eye. From the moment we found out she was a girl, he did everything he could to spoil her rotten. Edward was so proud of her brothers for always protecting her. Edward didn't know that I was well aware of all of the fights and property damage they caused over the years.

When Esme died, Katie asked me how the family would survive. I explained to her that we would take everything we had learned from Nana and keep the family together. Whether by accident or divine intervention, I slid into the role of monarch of the family. By the time Katie had her first serious boyfriend, I was just as feared and respected as Esme had been while she was still alive.

Katie never dated anyone her brothers deemed as friends. She didn't want to cause any riffs in their circle of friends. When Tanya and Shamus married, they had a son six months later. Seamus was the most beautiful baby, with his green eyes and dark brown hair. Seamus went to a different school than Katie and so they only saw each other at family gatherings. Seamus received a football scholarship to the University of Georgia and led them to many national championships.

When he was chosen in the first-round draft picks for the NFL, he came home and asked to talk with Edward. Seemed Seamus had had a long-standing crush on our Katie. He had kept his feeling hidden, thinking Katie would have to marry the man of her father's choosing. Once he felt that he could take care of Katie in the manner she deserved, he decided that life was too short and needed to make his feelings known.

Edward gave him permission to date Katie. When we left the two alone together, Edward took me into the garage and wrapped his arms around me. He told me he was happy that Seamus was smitten with his daughter and he hoped they would have a long and happy life together. He then kissed my neck and said he couldn't wait to chase me around the house naked again like we did before the kids came along.

Seamus was chosen by the Chicago Bears and then led them to a Super Bowl championship. During their courtship, he treated her like a queen. He gave her the shamrock necklace and he made it a point to keep his image clean when it came to being seen in public with other women. Katie insisted on working as a teacher and specialized in children with learning disabilities. When Chicago won the Super Bowl and Seamus was being interviewed, he was asked the famous question of what he planned to do now that he had won the Super Bowl. Seamus looked into the camera and asked Katie to marry him. I watched as a single tear ran down Edward's cheek.

Katie's wedding made Alice and Jasper's look like an afternoon tea party. Seamus had many friends and so did Katie. He took her to a private island for their honeymoon and built her a house not far from ours. Katie taught school for five years before she and Seamus decided to start a family. No one ever spoke of Seamus' mother's past. It wasn't important; Tanya was a different woman now.

After Edward "retired" officially, he and Deklan began to work out together. They would run every morning and did various other fitness activities. I was thrilled as I got to enjoy the benefits. Edward and I continued to have a very loving relationship, and despite our age, we still made love several times a week. It was nice to have the house to ourselves now. We took full advantage of that I could assure you.

Deklan and Katie had a son, Aidan. He was a carbon copy of his father. Katie developed a severe case of endometriosis and had to have a hysterectomy. She cried for days after that. After the third day, I went to her house and told her to stop it. She had a beautiful family and she needed to get herself together and quit dwelling on what she could have lost. It was then I knew Esme was still with us.

Deklan had asked for help in molding Aiden into a leader for the family. Edward, of course, puffed out his chest in pride. They worked for several years, giving all of their years of knowledge to him. Edward went to bed each night with the assurance that his family was in good hands when his time on earth was over.

I crawled into bed after setting my teacup on my nightstand. The bed felt cold and sterile tonight. I tucked the covers over me as I turned to my left. Edward's pillow still had his distinct scent that had comforted me all these years. Last Monday night, we had prepared for bed as we always had. Edward was his usual handsy self and let me know I was in for some major loving. Edward had always been an amazing lover and that night was no different. However, when I woke that Tuesday morning, Edward had died in his sleep. The smile on his face was enough to give me assurance he had died happy.

We buried him two days later. He now rested beside Carlisle and Esme. His funeral was attended not only by his friends and family, but by members of rival families. One came up and told me Edward had always been a fair man and he would always be remembered fondly.

Deklan insisted that I sell the house and move in with him and Katie. I refused, this was my home and I didn't want to live anywhere else. I didn't regret a single thing I had experienced during my time with Edward, even when I had tried to divorce him. It showed me that his love for me was true and it made our bond stronger. Connor told his guests at his wedding that he wanted a marriage that was half as happy as his parents had. I believed he would have it.

I closed my eyes and ran my hand over Edward's starched white pillowcase. He was the only man I had ever loved and the most amazing father to my children. He gave me so much during our time together, not just love and support, but heartfelt advice. That was not to say we didn't fight, but the fights we did have helped to make us stronger. It cemented the cracks that others tried to wedge between us.

I placed a kiss to my fingertips as I placed my hand on his pillow, my hands now wrinkled with age, my hair much more silver that brown.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as I closed my eyes. We had told each other that every night, whether we were together or apart. He would always be locked in my heart and nothing, not even death, could take that away.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into restful slumber. My eyes suddenly opened as the feeling of complete and utter peace filled my body. I rose from the bed and glanced down at my hands. Gone were the wrinkles and in their place was the porcelain skin I'd had as a young girl. I crossed my bedroom to look in the mirror to see my wrinkles and silver hair had vanished and I looked the same as I did on my wedding day. I stared at my reflection as I raised my hand to touch my face. I smiled as my skin was again soft and supple. I glanced back into the mirror to find a young Edward leaning against the doorframe of our bedroom. He was dressed in linen pants and his shirt was open all the way. I turned to face him as the room faded away and was replaced with a white sandy beach. He crossed the sand and took me in his arms.

"Fancy meeting you here, Legs." His voice was as silky as ever. His hair the same as I remembered from all those years ago. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I placed a soft kiss to his lips.

I looked into his deep green eyes as I said, "Edward, forever is a long time, quit calling me Legs."

**A/N:**

**This is it, the end of the line for this story. I can say with certainty that there will not be a sequel to this one. **

**However, I do have two more fictions in the works, so I hope you will stick around for them.**

**Thank you to everyone who read the mental rambling I have put to paper.**

**Thank you to Dollybigmomma for being my beta and making my words come out right.**

**To Holly for stepping up to the plate and putting a face to the words. I can't wait to see what you come up with for the next two fictions.**

**Speaking of those, the first is **_**Diapers, Diplomas, and Deadbeat Dads**_**. This is another strong-willed Bella who, because of past events, has shut the door of her heart and refuses to let men in. Come along and see if Dr. Edward Cullen can find the key to that door.**

**Second is Signed, Sealed, and Delivered. It's in Edward's POV. At first it will be a drabble, but that will change to full chapters. Bella is the victim of an internet scam. Can Edward be what she needed all along? Militaryward at first, then Tatward…oh, I can't wait!**


End file.
